Pain of Love and Memories
by Jeni2
Summary: *Finshed!* Chapter 12 and the Epilogue up! Farscape/Stargate SG-1 crossover. Please R&R!! Home again, wherever it be....
1. Default Chapter

Pain of Love and Memories  
  
Farscape/Stargate SG-1 Crossover  
  
Spoilers: Set in Season 2 after WGFA to TL. Stargate: Set anytime in Season 3 - no particular Spoilers.  
  
Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah. Don't own any of the characters, but will when I become massively rich and buy the two shows.  
  
Summary: This is mainly an Aeryn fic, dealing with her past and future.  
  
Note: The opening scene is what I have decided to carry on after John "decapitates" Grath (the Scarren) in WGFA. As, the writers never did say. Also, I hope to tie up a few loose ends.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be here. Keeping you safe." The voice faded away, and John sat there with a bewildered look. He grasped onto the fact that Scorpius had put a chip into his head, but that was soon wrenched from his mental hold.  
  
Blinking, John looked around. Frell, he had a bad headache. Kinda like a hangover, Crichton thought back to when the transport pod had first landed on the Commerce Planet. They wandered around looking for food to start storing on Moya, food cubes were starting to become unbearable.  
  
Unbeknownst to the others Crichton had wandered into a bar, hoping to be able to whittle some information on the whereabouts of Scorpius from some drunks. That was the point where his memory stopped. Everything was dark after that, had he gotten himself drunk? Then he remembered everything that had happened, his capture and torture at the hands of the Scarren, his mysterious escape, and the explosion as he overloaded the chamber of his pulse pistol.  
  
Hauling himself to his feet he brushed himself. In the distance he could see something smoking, he walked over to it, there, lying on the floor, was the putrid corpse of a Scarren. He felt a wave of relief, glad that Wynona was still acting funny and that he hadn't brought her down.  
  
Sighing and half-accepting the whole weirdness of this situation he turned around to his left and sighted some stairs leading upwards. Crichton assumed he was underground and those lead to the surface, he hoped.  
  
Climbing up the stairs a smelly breeze hit him in the face. Typical Commerce Planet smell. He pulled back a curtain of some sort of cloth and the scene of a heavy market greeted his eyes, on the left was the bar he and wandered into. Hauling himself through the doorway and directly into some fumes from some delightful UTs food.  
  
Crichton wandered through the streets for about half an arn, until he heard the first voice he recognised.  
  
"Crichton! Over here!"  
  
Whirling around he saw D'Argo storming towards him, a hefty scowl on his face.  
  
"Where in hezmana have you been?"  
  
D'Argo grabbed Crichton by his PK shirt and dragged him off.  
  
"Whoa! D'Argo, let go of me, man." Wrenching himself from D'Argo's Luxan hands he fell in step next to his angry friend. "Where's the Transport Pod?"  
  
Grunting D'Argo stormed off, in the direction of the transport, but he still made sure that Crichton was there.  
  
The Pod came into view; it was parked next to a huge ring, with symbols marked on the side. It was a sort of legend amongst the people of this Commerce Planet, apparently in the old days the ring would become a great river and friends would be borne away by the waves. No natives came near it, as with all legends there was a sinister side to the story. If a person came to close the whirlpool would suck them into oblivion. This however did not worry Moya's crew, parking the Transport directly beside the ring.  
  
A worried Aeryn was standing in front of the transport's door. Sighting D'Argo and Crichton a sigh of relief flooded from her lips. Rushing over to the pair, she kicked Crichton, hard, in the leg.  
  
"Ow! Jeez, watch it Aeryn!"  
  
"Where the frell have you been? You trog!"  
  
The image of Crichton's mother pleading to him for help, against the unstoppable cancer. Tears crept unbidden to Crichton's eyes. Using all his strength to force back the images he stormed past Aeryn and D'Argo.  
  
He was walking past the ring when suddenly a noise erupted from the ring.  
  
"Get down!" Yelled someone.  
  
Thinking there was about to be a wave of pulse fire, Crichton threw himself to the ground. A whirling vortex erupted from the ring, and ran back, taking with it the barest millimetre of Crichton's hair.  
  
There were gasps from the natives, looking up; Crichton could see a pool of water in the ring. No more sound came from the market; every eye was staring in wonder at the ring and the water-like image.  
  
Suddenly, to the surprise of everyone present, four Sebacean's stepped through the portal. The group was taken aback by the eyes all looking at them.  
  
"Daniel," whispered the leader to a Sebacean standing near him. "Do you have any idea, what this culture is?"  
  
"None. You better say something Jack, otherwise there's gonna be a whole lot of screaming, or fighting, think they're aggressive?"  
  
Colonel Jack O'Neill stepped forward, a sucked in some air, this was going to take a lot of explaining.  
  
From his crouching position on the floor John stared at the group of four. Before O'Neill could start on his speech, Crichton yelled out.  
  
"Get the frell away from me!! You had my mum, you had my dad. Why can't you leave my past alone?!"  
  
Getting up Crichton swung his fist, with all his strength, and hit O'Neill in the face, he fell. Faster than anyone else, Teal'c had drawn his zat gun and fired at Crichton.  
  
John collapsed on the floor, writhing in agony. Next to the Colonel.  
  
"No!" Screamed Aeryn, she fired at Teal'c, fortunately her emotion had clouded her concentration. The blast hit Teal'c on the shoulder. The Jaffa staggered and was caught by Carter and Daniel.  
  
O'Neill was recovering looking at the human who was lying next to him, he looked vaguely familiar, realisation dawned on him. He yelled,  
  
"Cease fire! Hold! We. we surrender!"  
  
Aeryn heard his shout, but was unwilling to listen. Fortunately Zhaan was at the entrance of the Transport, she and D'Argo restrained Aeryn.  
  
"Sir? Are you sure?" Carter said to the Colonel.  
  
"Never been surer, Major. You see this guy next to me?" Carter nodded her head. "It's Johnny-boy, I'm damn sure of it."  
  
"Johnny-boy, sir?" Enquired Sam.  
  
"We met in the military. At Fort Fetterman."  
  
O'Neill started shaking him, a moan came from John's lips. He twitched his fingers and tensed his legs, ready to get up.  
  
"Easy, Johnny-boy. Don't move too much."  
  
Crichton's vision cleared slightly, looking down at him was his old friend, Jack.  
  
"Hell, no, no, no. Please, no more. Stop. Stop this."  
  
"What are you talking about Johnny-boy? Its me, Jack, god, how the hell did you survive that trip into space?"  
  
"Oh, so that's what this is all about? You've gone up-market Scorpy. 'Stead of chairs you got a nice hologram-type-thing. Trickin' me with that whole Scarren thing"  
  
"Johnny! It's me! Jack! Oh dear god, he's hallucinating."  
  
"No, he's not." Came a peaceful voice. Unfortunately Jack didn't understand a word of this. Zhaan's calming voice was nonsense, but he could tell she wasn't dangerous. The blue woman approached, leaving D'Argo to hold Aeryn.  
  
"Ma'am, I have no idea who the hell who or what you are. But I can't understand a damn word you're saying. But do you understand me?"  
  
Zhaan, sighed, this was going to be difficult, no translator microbes. She nodded. Yes she understood him.  
  
"D'Argo, does the transport have a supply of translator microbes?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
Aeryn had stopped struggling, so D'Argo released her. She ran to John's side and stroked his head. Still believing it was a hologram, John shut out the image of Aeryn.  
  
"We may need some, get them and an injector."  
  
D'Argo walked into the pod, and a few microts later; he emerged with an injector loaded with translator microbes. He handed them over to Zhaan.  
  
"Whoa! Get pointy thing away from me!" Jack trusted Zhaan, but not enough to let her stab him with something that looked suspiciously like a needle.  
  
Suddenly with a move to fast to follow she jammed the injector into Jack's leg and released the microbes.  
  
"Colonel!" yelled Carter.  
  
Jack felt dizzy he could feel the microbes working their way to his brain.  
  
"Do you understand me yet?" asked the Delvian.  
  
Jack grabbed her shoulder to steady himself.  
  
"Yes, how? And what the hell did you stab me with?!"  
  
"Translator microbes. I think you'll find that you'll be able to understand anyone now." She said with a smile on her lips. Making sure he was steady, Zhaan rushed over to Teal'c.  
  
"Let me treat that wound." There was a quizzical look on Teal'c's face.  
  
"She wants to help you Teal'c." translated O'Neill.  
  
Looking back to Zhaan he answered.  
  
"No it is fine, already my symbiote is healing the wound."  
  
"You mean you have a symbiotic relationship with another creature? Fascinating!"  
  
Jack smiled at her words, another Carter.  
  
"Look, er, blue. lady."  
  
"Zhaan. And please before you go any further let me inject you all with translator microbes."  
  
Jack commenced to tell the rest of SG-1 what was going to happen. They looked wary, but none refused. Soon introductions were given.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill, I believe that we should depart up to Moya, our ship, I believe the locals are beginning to not trust us." Zhaan was right; looking around Jack could see the locals reaching for their various weapons.  
  
"Alrighty then."  
  
The two groups of people piled into the transport pod, Crichton was carried by D'Argo. After a short ride they were soon up on Moya. The door of the pod opened and Chiana walked in the Docking Bay. She watched in astonishment as the humans walked down the steps.  
  
"Zhaan, why are you bringing Peacekeepers aboard? Are you completely fahrbot?!" she asked in a less than polite fashion.  
  
"Colonel, do excuse her. Her name is Chiana. And the one behind her," Rygel floated up, "Is Rygel the XVI, Dominar of the Hynerian Empire. Rygel, Chiana, meet Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson and Teal'c the Jaffa, formally of Apophis, now allied with the Tauri."  
  
None of this speech meant anything to the Nebari and Hynerian.  
  
"They are Crichton's people." Zhaan put in simpler terms.  
  
Astonishment was etched all over Chiana's face.  
  
"What the frell?!"  
  
Zhaan sighed. This was going to take a while, during the trip up to Moya, Carter had explained to her roughly about the Stargate. Now she must explain, in simple terms of course, to the astounded Nebari and Hynerian.  
  
"Suffice to say, they arrived here through an ancient technology. Rygel please escort them to the centre chamber, I am sure they're hungry." Zhaan turned to the Colonel. "I shall be there in a while, Aeryn and I must take Crichton back to his quarters, hopefully we can help him convince himself that you are real."  
  
Zhaan and Aeryn walked down Moya's intricate pathways. Slower than normal, for Crichton was held in her arms. Still in shock after the zat'niketel shot.  
  
They reached his quarters, hauling the astronaut on his head; the slight impact was enough for him to regain a little consciousness. His blurred vision made out the strong features of Aeryn, and the gentle, yet penetrating, gaze of Zhaan.  
  
"Go 'way, Aeryn, Zhaan. Don't want them to get you." The effort it took him to say these words made him collapse back into unconsciousness.  
  
"Zhaan, stay here. Give him whatever medical treatment he needs, you have done enough already. I will go see the people who claim to know Crichton."  
  
"Aeryn. I know you are angry, but do not blame Teal'c, he was simply defending his friend. As you would."  
  
A lump caught in Aeryn's throat and she walked quickly from the room.  
  
++++++++++  
  
In the centre chamber Rygel, as usual, was jamming the food in as fast as he could. Determined that the strangers would not get more than him, again he was glad of his three stomachs.  
  
From the corner of his eye Jackson looked upon Rygel, with something that was halfway between fascination and disgust. His attention was soon diverted as Chiana decided that he was interesting enough to begin her flirtation.  
  
Jack sighed; the past couple of hours were too much, even for him. However, his military training kept the weariness from his face. Looking over he saw the attractive, grey alien, Chiana, start coming on to Jackson. Standing up he walked over to her.  
  
"Er, miss, if you don't mind."  
  
"Chiana!" D'Argo called.  
  
Chiana pouted and walked back over to D'Argo  
  
"Just, trying to get their trust." She whispered. "I know I'm with you, and I care." Chiana said the words but they didn't go all the way down in her heart. She could feel herself pulling against the commitment.  
  
D'Argo glared at the newcomers. His non-trusting nature boiled inside. Finally he felt compelled to say something,  
  
"Why are you here? Are you working with Scorpius?" he growled.  
  
Jack looked over to Carter, she shrugged.  
  
"Er, we have no idea what you're talking abou."  
  
Everyone was thrown over as Moya lurched. Pilot's image flickered up.  
  
"Aeryn! D'Argo! Moya is under attack! There is a ship on Hammond side. It's, it's Scorpius. The Command Carrier!"  
  
"Pilot! Starburst now!!" screamed Aeryn from the comms.  
  
"Already commencing, Officer Sun. Everyone, prepare for Starburst!"  
  
The energy began to build up. The familiar noise started to expel from Moya's systems. The blue energy swamped Moya's skin, following every pattern. Finally the last part came, Moya burst through space, in a flash of blue light.  
  
Unused to Starburst all three humans were hurled to one side, their heads crashing onto Moya's side. Teal'c, used to the high acceleration managed to hold his position.  
  
"Aeryn! D'Argo! Please come to Command, a vessel has been pulled along with us during Starburst." Pilot's harassed and panicky voice called through the comms.  
  
With a speed used only by fighters, Aeryn and D'Argo ran to Command. Both reached there at the same time.  
  
"Pilot, is it Peacekeeper?" growled D'Argo.  
  
"Yes, a Marauder. I am initiating the docking web now. You had better get down to the Bay immediately."  
  
Rushing through the passageways the two soldiers were joined by SG-1. The fighting instincts of Teal'c, Carter and O'Neill pulled into action. Reaching the Bay D'Argo growled at them,  
  
"Stay back, humans."  
  
"Nuh-uh. I take it the Peacekeepers are the bad guys?"  
  
D'Argo's expression was one he had used with Crichton, a lot. Exasperation. Recognising a fighting stance they held Aeryn said,  
  
"D'Argo, these humans aren't like Crichton, they know how to fight."  
  
Any further conversation was cut short, the doors drew open, there stood a large Peacekeeper Marauder. A solitary figure climbed out. A variety of weapons were fixed on it.  
  
"On the ground now, Peacekeeper!" shouted Aeryn.  
  
The Peacekeeper looked up.  
  
"Call your soldiers out, now, Tyruc."  
  
Tyruc eyed up the weapons and decided it would be a good idea.  
  
"Come out, they aren't going to shot."  
  
"Yet." Added D'Argo.  
  
A small petite figure walked out, there was an aura of blue around her head.  
  
"M'Lee!" gasped D'Argo.  
  
"You know this creature, D'Argo?" asked Aeryn.  
  
Ignoring her, D'Argo issued orders,  
  
"Come any further Peacekeeper and I will make sure you both will never follow orders again." D'Argo growled. "Pilot! Reinstate the cell door functions on Tier 7."  
  
"Affirmative, General."  
  
Prodding the two with their weapons, the Peacekeeper and his companion were escorted to Tier 7. Each were locked in different cells. A look of disgust was on Tyruc's face as Aeryn pushed him into his cell.  
  
"Anything to say, Lieutenant Tyruc?" asked Aeryn.  
  
Realising she still hand a weapon, Tyruc just walked to the back edge of the cell and sat down.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
All but Crichton were in Command. Things need to be sorted.  
  
D'Argo slowly recounted the events that happened on Br'Nee's asteroid. A slight look came on Zhaan's face as the memories came into focus. It was one of the worst things that had happened to her.  
  
"Ok, people. Look I know this is a trouble that you have, but we need to get back to that planet and report to General Hammond. Our boss."  
  
"I'm sorry, colonel." Pilot's face flickered onto the screen. "We assumed you knew, once Starburst has commenced, the previous coordinates are erased. You cannot get back to that planet, without an extensive search. And in our current position, Moya is unwilling to do that. She feels that Scorpius will return to the planet. That would jeopardise her freedom and the well being of the crew."  
  
"You have got to be kidding me." Jack O'Neill looked a little less than happy. "Ok, if we're going to be stuck on this boat, you have got to answer a few questions."  
  
"Very well." Replied Pilot.  
  
"1. Ok, we thought the ship was called Moya, but now you refer to her as a person. Who is Moya? 2. Who the hell, is Scorpius and the Peacekeepers, and why do they want you guys? 3. You've told me your names. But what are you?"  
  
"Moya is the ship, she is a biomechanoid."  
  
"A living ship?!" Jackson's face was covered in a look of delight.  
  
"If you'll allow me to continue. Scorpius is part of a military organisation called the Peacekeepers. As for why they are after us, more specifically, Crichton. That is an even longer story. I'm sure when he is well, Crichton will tell you. As for 'number 3' Aeryn Sun is Sebacean - a former Peacekeeper. Ka D'Argo - Luxan, a warrior race. Chiana - Nebari. Rygel - Hynerian, ex-Dominar of the Empire. Pa'u Zotoh Zhaan - Delvian, a plant."  
  
That was too much for Daniel, the expression of delight now changed into fascination. You could tell that he, and Sam, were itching to be able to talk to Zhaan alone.  
  
"Right. Now, what do we do with this, Tycra?"  
  
"Tyruc." Aeryn's face was a picture of disgust.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Down in the cells the two prisoners had time to think. Tyruc's mind was absorbed with thoughts of Aeryn, how it pained him to see her like that.  
  
M'Lee sat in the corner, her tiny voice mumbled in the emptiness. Her mind was no longer the natural savage beast when she entered her eating stage. Prolonged contact with the Peacekeepers had forced her into a subdued creature, no longer did she feed from live prey. Instead the Peacekeepers had fed her calcium supplements. This left her spirit and body weakened.  
  
"M'Lee!"  
  
Hearing her name called, she looked up in the direction of the voice. Tyruc was standing at the door to his cell; his face was covered in an expression of concern.  
  
"Have you enough supplements?"  
  
"Don't worry, I will be ok. For another 4 arms."  
  
Angered at their helpless situation Tyruc slammed his fist against the door. Insulted at Moya being hit a nearby DRD beeped angrily and slammed into Tyruc's foot, which was sticking out at the base of the cell.  
  
Cursing loudly, the Peacekeeper jumped back. Then, making sure he was out of the DRD's vision, he pulled something out of the back of his belt. Walking slowly towards the door control he used the thin piece of metal to manipulate the electronics.  
  
Seeing no further trouble the DRD resumed its duties, and happily trundled along the corridor.  
  
It was over half an arn after the DRD left, when Tyruc's mission was successful. The doors swung open.  
  
++++++++++  
  
"Aeryn, you know this Peacekeeper?" questioned Chiana.  
  
"Yes," she answered she had difficulty continuing, "We were both part of Pleisar Regiment. I thought they had been demoted, evidently Tyruc has one something to regain his Lieutenant status. Something Scorpius approves of evidently."  
  
"Why?" questioned Daniel.  
  
"Because after I defected, all of Pleisar Regiment was demoted, and they could only regain their original status if I was recaptured. It would take someone of Scorpius' power to reinstate Tyruc."  
  
+++++++++  
  
Staring up at the ceiling John wondered whether he ought to forget about escaping this hologram that Scorpy had set up. He heard footsteps. His fighting instincts kicked in and he screamed and flung himself out of bed, ready to deal with whatever Scorpy had for him.  
  
As his vision was brought into focus saw a Peacekeeper, and strangely, M'Lee. Stunned by this he just stood there, until the Peacekeeper's boot connected with his chest. Falling back, he was confused and drifted into the land of dreams. The Sebacean's hand grabbed the collar of his shirt and dragged him down the hallway.  
  
"Ty, why must we do this? We can escape! Without the human!"  
  
"Lee-a, we can never escape him. If we give him Crichton. Then he will let us leave. Together."  
  
He put his hand on her face, and kissed her. 


	2. Differences

Pain of Love and Memories  
  
Chapter 2: Differences  
  
Accepting Tyruc's argument, she walked ahead. Ready to spot any trouble. They had not seen anyone, not even a DRD, by the time they reached the Docking Bay.  
  
Dropping Crichton lightly onto the floor, Tyruc commenced, once again, altering the controls to the Bay doors. Tyruc's skill was rewarded, they slid open and there stood the Marauder waiting for its passengers.  
  
Climbing in Tyruc chained Crichton's wrist to a pole, rendering him helpless. M'Lee walked to the controls, and started initiating start-up. Unbeknownst to the fugitives a solitary DRD was watching, hidden by a criss- cross metal panel. It had just completed a search for a tracking device.  
  
The DRD contacted Pilot, gently beeping.  
  
++++++++++  
  
"Aeryn! The two prisoners have escaped! They are on the Marauder attempting to escape."  
  
"Right, we'll get down there straight away." Aeryn called.  
  
"Aeryn, they have Commander Crichton."  
  
The ex-Peacekeeper felt her breath catch in her throat. Everyone rushed to the Bay just in time to see the Marauder's doors sealed shut and the Cargo Bay doors opening.  
  
"Pilot! Seal the doors!" shouted D'Argo.  
  
"Attempting." Answered Pilot, "I am afraid I am unable to. The Peacekeeper has altered the mechanism."  
  
The crew and SG-1 watched the Marauder fly out of the Bay, they stood there, helpless. Shocked.  
  
"I am attempting to activate the Docking Web, however, I believe they are already out of range."  
  
A few microts later, Pilot returned the status of the Marauder.  
  
"Unfortunately the Marauder was just out of range of the Docking Web, they have gone to Hetch 7 and are transmitting their coordinates."  
  
A DRD who got too close to D'Argo suddenly found himself experiencing a new sensation, flying. D'Argo kicked him across the room.  
  
"Pilot! I'm going to take my Prowler."  
  
Aeryn ran across to the Peacekeeper vessel, ducking under the fierce poles protruding from it, she climbed into the cockpit.  
  
Jack O'Neill suddenly felt a sense of caring for her. He guessed by her body language that both her and Crichton cared for each other, if he couldn't be the old big brother he was to Crichton then he would look after her. The Colonel, before anyone could react, had jumped in behind her.  
  
"Get out, human!" shouted Aeryn.  
  
"Ain't happening princess. Johnny's my friend as well."  
  
"Colonel!" yelled Sam.  
  
"Don't worry Major, I won't be long!"  
  
They both locked eyes, and gave that look.  
  
Soon the Prowler had sped away from the Leviathan following the vector that Pilot had provided.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
All wandered up to Command, stunned by the events that had happened in the last arn.  
  
However, fate did not give them long to rest, an ugly twist in the story of their lives meant things were never going to be quiet.  
  
"Everyone! A ship, approaching Hammond side!"  
  
"Is it the Peacekeepers?" questioned D'Argo.  
  
"No, the vessel is unknown to me, nor is it in Moya's databank."  
  
What was left of the crew and SG-1 looked in the direction of the ship that was approaching.  
  
"I highly recommended you commence the faster-than-light drive." Said Teal'c with not even an edge of fear to his voice.  
  
"Why?" questioned Rygel.  
  
"It is Apophis."  
  
"Unable to, Teal'c. Once Moya has Starburst she requires at least 6 arns to rejuvenate her energy banks."  
  
"Oh hell, hell, hell, hell." Muttered Daniel, pacing Command.  
  
"Daniel! Calm. Down." Said Carter, "Pilot, does this ship have any weapon capabilities?"  
  
"No, Major Carter. The only defence capabilities a Leviathan has is Starburst, which, is unavailable."  
  
"What about the defence shield?" Rygel's quick mind was ready to get himself out of any trouble.  
  
"Unable to. It still requires technical work."  
  
"Me." Everyone turned to look at Carter.  
  
"You're a tech?" questioned Zhaan. "But you handle yourself like a soldier."  
  
"I'm sort of both. Where is this defence shield? I'll see if I can do anything."  
  
"Sam, this technology might be way over your head." Commented Daniel.  
  
"Hey, I handle the DHD that time, didn't I?"  
  
Daniel nodded.  
  
"Come this way." Zhaan floated up the corridor and Carter followed.  
  
+++++++++  
  
Up in Pilot's Den the DRDs ran about administering to Moya. Pilot encased in Moya, sitting in the same place as he would be until Moya or him died. Staying in the same place, and being a multitask-being he had a lot of time to think.  
  
Even though Apophis' ship was approaching, Pilot still felt a small portion of his mind crawling away to ponder, to think about the fate that would befall his closest friend, his confidante. Moya was his carer, and in turn he cared for her, but that relationship was natural.  
  
Friendship, closeness with a Peacekeeper, even an ex one, wasn't natural. From birth Pilot had been taught about the cruelty of the Peacekeepers and, if possible, bond with a free Leviathan.  
  
Aeryn was different, she reminded him of an old distant memory, only recently brought into focus, Velorek. Above any other, Velorek actually cared what happened to him and Moya. Preventing them from becoming Peacekeeper experiments. At least to an extent.  
  
This thinking led Pilot to wondering about Talyn, how Crais was treating him and how he was treating Crais. Although he would never admit it, even Moya didn't know. But Pilot actually envied Crais and Talyn, being able to fly where they wanted, able to defend themselves, if the time came. However, more importantly, being able to explore without a crew to hinder them. Free-flying.  
  
Pilot was awoken from his thinking state when Chiana flitted into his Den.  
  
Pilot sighed, "What is it Chiana? If you want me to prepare a transport, I am unable, all the DRDs are busy and the spare ones have been allocated to Major Carter."  
  
"Er, no, no. Pilot, I actually came to see, uh, to see if you were alright."  
  
Pilot raised his head in surprise, but he checked himself, he needn't have done. Since her helping of the birth of Talyn and the death of her brother, Chiana had become surprisingly sensitive. The two major events in her life had awoken her caring side.  
  
"I appreciate your concern, Chiana. So does Moya, she heard what was happening in Command and understands that these strangers are ones to be feared. She feels defenceless and upset that she has let you all down."  
  
"No! No, no, no." Chiana climbed up to Pilot's console and started delicately running her hand over his head-brow.  
  
"Pilot, you tell Moya, she has not let us down. And well, we'll get out of this. We always do, hey? Don't you worry."  
  
"Thank you, Chiana."  
  
Chiana sat there for a few microts in total silent. It was strangely comforting to Pilot.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Samantha Carter sat in front of the defence shield. She was sweating slightly from the heat. Fortunately due to her prolonged experience with alien technology she was able to recognise part of the shield. However, she was not sure she knew enough to get it up and running.  
  
Although many found it better to concentrate on the task at hand, Sam found she performed better when her mind wandered.  
  
Her thoughts were consumed by images of Jack O'Neill. Although their military status did not allow them to fully express their feelings, they still managed to in their own discreet way.  
  
Over the years their relationship had developed, Sam even slightly suspected that Daniel knew about their feelings. However geekish Daniel was, he was incredibly perceptive. Unfortunately the Colonel did not realise this, and didn't keep the "faces" in check when Daniel was around.  
  
Although Jack and Sam had had different "relationships" with others from through the Stargate, down below they knew that nothing would happen, simply because of their unexpressed feelings for each other.  
  
"Is it finished yet?"  
  
Zhaan's voice snapped Sam out of her thoughts, staring down on her was the tall Delvian, the constant look of calm on her face.  
  
"Er, well, it could but I don't understand all of this technology."  
  
"Pilot, we need your assistance." The Delvian called.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
The coldness of space streamed past. Jack sat behind the sharp ex- Peacekeeper. He decided the quiet was too much for him and tried to start up a conversation.  
  
"So. how long have you and Johnny been together?"  
  
"We are not, together."  
  
"Oh for cryin' out loud!" exclaimed Jack. "Even the stupidest person could see that you two have something going."  
  
Aeryn sat, attempting to concentrate on the controls and ignore the truth that Jack was forcing her to see.  
  
"We are nearing the Marauder, fortunately they are designed for long range, not short bursts of speed."  
  
"Fine, you don't want to talk."  
  
In the harsh vacuum of space the Marauder was struggling to lose the relentless Prowler.  
  
+++++++++  
  
John woke up, feeling groggy. He felt that something had totally consumed his energy. It was enough effort to keep his eyes open.  
  
He was aware of a sharp pain in his chest, then remembered the pristine underside of the Peacekeepers boot. He sucked in some air sharply, his chest was becoming more painful.  
  
The noise alerted Tyruc, turning around he saw the human awake and holding his chest with his free hand. Leaving the controls, the Peacekeeper approached Crichton, taking a small bottle out of a compartment.  
  
"Open your mouth."  
  
Crichton looked up. His face was grabbed harshly, a cool liquid was poured down his throat.  
  
Almost instantaneously the pain in his chest evaporated.  
  
"Who are you?" demanded Crichton.  
  
"My name is Tyruc. I believe you know M'Lee. I'm sorry, but it has to be this way."  
  
"You're sorry?! Peacekeepers are never sorry, so quit patronising me."  
  
"Ty, we have a problem."  
  
Tyruc instantly ran to the controls.  
  
"It's a Prowler. Frell." He muttered under his breath.  
  
Using all his skill he tried to shake the Prowler, but although he was a good Pilot, the other was better.  
  
"Marauder. Lieutenant. Stand down." Came the cool voice of Aeryn over the comm.  
  
"Surely you would not shoot down your friend."  
  
"To stop him from entering Scorpius' clutches? Yes I would. And he knows it. The question here is, do you want to die, Lieutenant?"  
  
+++++++++  
  
Aeryn could hear Tyruc mutter swear words over the comm.  
  
"Alright, engines powering down."  
  
"Uh, Aeryn. There's a big ship approaching."  
  
Jack's helpful contribution made Aeryn glance down at the console.  
  
"Oh frell. It's Scorpius' Commander Carrier."  
  
+++++++++  
  
"Sir. We are approaching the Marauder and a Prowler. Most likely from Moya."  
  
Braca's strict voice showed no emotion. Although his face gave away the barest disgust as Scorpius prowled around.  
  
The Lieutenant's emotions or non-emotions were as pure Peacekeeper as a Sebacean could get. His disgust at a Sebacean hybrid were only masked by his lust for power and ambition.  
  
"Bring both crafts aboard." Scorpius ordered to a nearby officer, then to Braca; "It seems the good Lieutenant's mission was successful."  
  
"Sir, are you going to grant his request?"  
  
"I do not see why not. We have no more need of him. Send a full compliment to receive our. guests."  
  
++++++++++  
  
The defence shield was up. Sam admitted to herself she would never have gotten it done if it wasn't for Pilot, his technical skills were invaluable. Together the job was completed.  
  
It was just in time. Back in Command, Apophis' face appeared on the screen, the ugly scars were highlighted by the peculiar light, his face seem even more wretched as the gold helmet glinted. Behind him, through the transmitting signal the crew and SG-1 could see plenty of Serpent Guards. The staff weapons worryingly straight.  
  
"Who is this?" His harsh, Goa'uld voice echoed over the comm.  
  
Rygel floated forward, his grandeur stature making up for the fact his was only a few feet tall. Although not entirely.  
  
Apophis looked at Rygel as if he was some sort of horrible insect.  
  
"I will speak to the leader of this vessel."  
  
"Then you will speak to me," ordered Rygel. "I am Rygel the Sixteenth, Dominar of over 600 billion subjects."  
  
Apophis' eyes gave away the minute surprise. The connection was quickly cut.  
  
This gave breathing space for Daniel to explain everything, well almost everything about the Goa'uld, how they survived by taking hosts and their ruthlessness. Omitting nothing expect information about the Tok'ra. Zhaan's eyes widened at the Goa'uld's reasoning of being gods.  
  
By the time Daniel had finished, Sam entered Command, she had overheard the conversation from over the comm's.  
  
"The defence screen won't work long, I've only temporarily repaired it. That thing had taken some pretty hard hits."  
  
"Of course it has, it was salvaged from a wrecked Peacekeeper ship." D'Argo commented.  
  
"The other vessel is calling. I am putting Apophis through."  
  
"Quickly! Back!" hissed Sam.  
  
It was too late, Apophis' eyes caught the unnatural shape of Teal'c's tattoo, the blonde hair of Sam Carter, and the glint of the light reflecting off Daniel's glasses.  
  
Fury rendered him almost speechless.  
  
"I will talk to the traitor and the human leader." Apophis managed to speak a few words, anger holding his teeth together.  
  
"You will have to contend with just me, Kee'sol!"  
  
'Kee'sol?' mouthed Sam.  
  
'Not very nice.' Mouthed Daniel back.  
  
Sam rolled her eyes, even she had guessed that.  
  
"Surrender, traitor. Your ship has no weapons."  
  
"No."  
  
"Destroy them."  
  
The blast of weapons fire erupted from Apophis' ship, its strength was the last straw for the defence screen. It protected Moya from that one blast, then gave up.  
  
Moya floated in space, helpless.  
  
+++++++++ 


	3. Past

Pain of Love and Memories  
  
Chapter 3: Past  
  
Aeryn's Prowler was forced to dock in the huge bay of the Command Carrier. She could hear the voices over the comms ordering the Marauder to dock behind them.  
  
The lid of the Prowler opened, she stood up. Immediately over a score of Peacekeeper pulse pistols and rifles were aimed at her.  
  
"Get out slowly, Officer Sun." Ordered Braca.  
  
"Jack, keep low." She muttered under her breath.  
  
She slowly climbed out, a Peacekeeper stepped up and her wrists were bound behind her back.  
  
Scorpius had been so eager to capture his valuable prey, that scanning of an entering vessel had not been ordered. Jack managed to lay low, fortunately escaping the attention of the Scarren-Sebacean hybrid and his cohorts.  
  
Steam billowed out as the Marauder gently docked beside the Prowler. All but two of the Peacekeepers weapons trained on the door, the other two were on Aeryn.  
  
Tyruc stepped out of the opening on his right was M'Lee, and to his left, Crichton. Both hands were cuffed behind his back and Tyruc was securely holding the collar of his Peacekeeper jacket.  
  
John looked up, his demons brought to a face as he stared up at horribly unnatural face of Scorpius. An expression which could not be mistaken for anything but victory.  
  
The fear felt solid in John's throat, almost to the point he stopped breathing, but a long time in the Uncharted Territories taught him to keep an almost perfect poker face. Only two could sense how he really felt, Scorpius and Aeryn.  
  
Aeryn looked at him, dearly wishing she had shot done the Marauder at first sight. Having to save him from this terrifying situation and the thought at what he faced and would do.  
  
Even though the feeling of victory was evident on Scorpius' face he still felt wary. Caution had kept him alive when others would have perished. So often he almost had Crichton in his clutches. However the human still managed to escape, but this time Scorpius would not underestimate him. He could see the glimmer of fear in Crichton's eyes, almost completely hidden.  
  
"I have what you want, Scorpius. Now give us what we want." Tyruc demanded.  
  
"Braca, make sure Crichton is secure. Then bring him and the Lieutenant."  
  
"What about Officer Sun and M'Lee?" questioned Braca.  
  
"Put them in opposite cells. Make sure you double the normal guard."  
  
The hybrid's orders were carried out with acceleration. Soon John was being taken down a dimly lit corridor, barely able to make out anything but the back of his enemy and the grim face of Tyruc, who was walking alongside.  
  
"So what did Scorpy promise you, Peacekeeper?"  
  
"To be able to leave the Peacekeepers, with M'Lee."  
  
"Wha.?" Crichton was cut off as one of his guards hit him painfully in the side, to shut him up. His coughing echoed throughout the corridor.  
  
+++++++++  
  
In the Prowler Jack lay there breathing incredibly lightly, he could hear the movements of the Peacekeepers moving off. Looking over the edge he saw a solitary Peacekeeper, fortunately with his back to him.  
  
Hopping over the side and landing lightly on the balls of his feet, Jack crept quietly towards the soldier.  
  
"Intruder!"  
  
Jack looked behind him, a Peacekeeper.  
  
The first soldier hit him round the head with his pulse rifle, both Sebacean's attacked the human. Jack's fighting instinct kicked in, wrestling the rifle off one of them, he swung the weapon clashing with the side of the Peacekeeper's head. He fell down. Hard.  
  
Swinging round Jack faced the lone Peacekeeper, the fight lasted a few seconds. Soon the Peacekeeper was lying alongside his friend, unconscious.  
  
Jack prayed that neither Peacekeeper had set off the alarm, hoping he would have his freedom for a bit longer. Using the skill of years of Special Ops work, O'Neill snuck into the Marauder.  
  
Looking around there were controls even more alien to him than that of the Goa'uld. Although he did recognise one piece of equipment, a joystick. Obviously used to manually steer the craft.  
  
Backing out, O'Neill grabbed the collar of both Peacekeeper's and using all his strength he dragged them in the Marauder.  
  
Laying down to rest, his keen ears picked up the almost inaudible beeping. Following the sound, Jack got down on all fours and saw the wisp of yellow.  
  
"Hey, come on out. I won't hurt you."  
  
The DRD came into focus, recognising Jack from Moya.  
  
"You're, you're one of those DRDs, aren't you?"  
  
The DRD blinked twice.  
  
"Ok, so what's that, once for no, twice for yes?"  
  
The DRD blinked twice.  
  
Noticing something odd, Jack looked in closer, the DRD had some blue tape stuck around one of his antenna-eyes.  
  
"Human repair work?"  
  
Once. Twice.  
  
"Ok, DRD's too impersonal. How about. Cyclops?  
  
Once.  
  
"R2-D2?"  
  
Once.  
  
"Hmm, One-Eye?"  
  
Once. Twice.  
  
"Great! We're communicating," Jack said, "With R2 friggin' D2." He muttered.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Back on Moya things were not looking good. They were all discussing ways of trying to escape Apophis.  
  
Their talks were interrupted by the Goa'uld Lord.  
  
"You're pitiful energy shield is down. I suggest you surrender."  
  
Pilot's face came up.  
  
"Moya, chooses surrender. She does not wish Talyn to not have a mother."  
  
"Very well." D'Argo said, "We surrender."  
  
Victory was unmistakable on Apophis' face.  
  
Two death gliders and an elaborate cargo craft flew from the gigantic pyramid ship.  
  
The crew and SG-1 did not remain in Command they ran (and floated) down to the Docking Bay.  
  
Each had different thoughts about what they were about to face, SG-1; apprehension, they had pissed Apophis off too much to be sure of surviving this encounter. The rest of the crew were worried, even if they didn't show it, this enemy was completely unknown to them. Previously they had, at the very least, a small amount of info in Moya's databanks.  
  
D'Argo armed his Qualta Blade, if he was going down, he was going to go down fighting with a war cry on his lips.  
  
Chiana held a pulse rifle in her hands, trained on the doors and was glad Nerri had taught her how to fight not just with a weapon, but her hands as well.  
  
"The ships are withdrawing!" Pilot's shrill voice came over the comm.  
  
Puzzled looks were obvious on every alien's face. "Pilot? What's happening?" questioned Chiana.  
  
"I am detecting explosions on the Goa'uld ship."  
  
'Tok'ra?' mouthed Daniel to Sam.  
  
Sam shrugged. Inside she hoped fervently that it was, she could also feel the Jolinar side of her hope that it was Martouf and that he was safe.  
  
"A faint transmission is coming through."  
  
A flickering image came up on the screen. Unfortunately the transmission was too faint to make out the face.  
  
"Apophis will not be able to detect this transmission for a few minutes. I have endangered my position by helping you, in return, when you escape you must go to the Tok'ra and tell them what your ship is. You must activate hyperdrive now."  
  
"We can't! Moya can't Starburst until her energy banks are rejuvenated." Sam cried.  
  
"How long will that be?"  
  
Sam looked at the image of Pilot. He told her.  
  
"It'll be about an hour."  
  
"Alright. I shall attempt to keep Apophis' attention diverted from you for that time."  
  
"If you can't?" questioned Daniel.  
  
"Then reveal nothing about me before you die."  
  
The connection was cut.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Deep in the Command Carrier Aeryn could feel despair setting in, she knew there were four guards at either end of the corridor. However her Peacekeeper training had taught her to never stop fighting.  
  
Her bounds had been taken off and she was free to walk the tiny space of the cell. On the left hand side was a small metal bed, sloped upwards at one end, to the right was a small hole in the floor, leading deep downwards, fortunately she didn't feel like using it.  
  
"Do you think he'll release me?"  
  
The tiny voice made Aeryn jump, looking up there was M'Lee at the edge of her cell.  
  
"Why? Why did you do this?"  
  
"We wanted to leave together. He loved me."  
  
"A Peacekeeper, love? Impossible."  
  
"You forget Aeryn, what about Crichton?"  
  
Aeryn felt her stomach churn, the guilt she felt deep inside, for not protecting Crichton, coupled with her feelings for him, was threatening to overwhelm her. Aeryn could feel the unfamiliar pricking of tears forcing their way forward. However, cycles of Peacekeeper training kept these tears in check.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Deep in Scorpius' Command Carrier John was in a darkened room with only two others; Tyruc and Scorpius. Crichton sat in the corner of the area, the solid wall supporting his back. He could hear the voices of the two, Scorpius' voice had an edge of sharpness to it.  
  
"Why have you put her in a cell? You gave us your word."  
  
"You knew your way around Moya. That's the only reason I gave you a new life, Velorek."  
  
++++++++++++ 


	4. Memories

Pain of Love and Memories  
  
Chapter 4: Memories  
  
John started coughing violently, it drew the attention of both Peacekeepers. He could feel their gaze penetrating him, his coughing faded out. John watched Scorpius suddenly stalk out of the room, leaving just him and Velorek.  
  
"How?" John questioned.  
  
"Has she talked about me?"  
  
"We found an old Peacekeeper recording on Moya." Crichton went on to recount the events that had taken place that solar day.  
  
A pained look grew on Velorek's face, as he remembered what had happened.  
  
"How is Pilot?"  
  
"He isn't in any pain anymore. The natural bonding will take over a cycle."  
  
"So, my efforts were in vain."  
  
John looked puzzled.  
  
"I heard about the gunship, how was the conception shield removed?"  
  
John chuckled harshly.  
  
"D'Argo, the Luxan, he fell down the shaft and broke it. But you still haven't answered my question, how? How did you survive? I thought Crais had killed you?"  
  
"Maybe it would have been for the best. I was put in a cell in his Command Carrier. So far in I didn't even hear about Scorpius taking over, all I know is that one solar day M'Lee was brought down. Apparently she ate one of their security officers. The only reason Scorpius didn't kill her was because he thought she could be useful, one moment a young, naïve alien. The next a violent, hungry creature. Fortunately that half-breed forgot about her."  
  
"And?"  
  
"One day, he was looking through the prisoner logs and he saw me. Because of the security devices he knew we were growing close."  
  
"How did he recognise your name?"  
  
"In every effort to get you, he had researched every history about Moya and knew I had sabotaged a Peacekeeper experiment, but they never found out how. Scorpius knew I would have had to know my way around Moya to do this. So he said I would be able to leave, have a new life with M'Lee, if I got you."  
  
"What's with the new face?"  
  
"Scorpius knew better than to send me in how I was, so I was. altered into one of the old members of Icarian company. Fortunately, one of the members had recently been killed by a Scarren, Tyruc. Someone Aeryn would not completely distrust. Enough time for me to be left alone so I could escape from the cells of Moya."  
  
"Don't tell him that I know who you are."  
  
Velorek nodded and left the room, Crichton sat there in the darkness. Then Scorpius entered.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Half an arn had passed since SG-1 and Moya's crew and spoken to the Tok'ra operative. They were edgy and nervous, none of them knew what was happening over in Apophis' ship.  
  
Quarter of an arn left.  
  
Unable to take it much longer Daniel called to Pilot.  
  
"Yes Doctor?"  
  
"I was wondering, does Moya have any starcharts?"  
  
"Certainly, they are located in Command. Zhaan will show you."  
  
Together Zhaan and Daniel Jackson examined the charts. The Doctor's discovery surprised him greatly.  
  
"Teal'c, what is Apophis doing out this far?"  
  
Teal'c looked over Daniel's shoulder at the charts, his eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"The Goa'uld do not explore. Unless Apophis is attempting to add even more hosts to his army."  
  
"Why would the Ancients build a gate out this far?"  
  
"300 microts!" Pilot's voice rang over the comm, "And an incoming message from a vessel."  
  
Once again the faint signal flicked up, except it was clearer this time and the face looked vaguely familiar.  
  
"I have just left Apophis' ship, he has discovered who I work for. You must bring me aboard."  
  
"Initiating the Docking Web. Apophis' ship is powering weapons."  
  
A few tense microts passed, each worried about their lives, their families and close friends or their dreams.  
  
"The Tok'ra's ship is in the Docking Bay."  
  
"Pilot, starburst now!" yelled Zhaan.  
  
"Already commencing."  
  
The lines followed the contours of Moya's skin.  
  
The shot was fired from Apophis' ship.  
  
Both disappeared.  
  
The rage was clear on the Goa'uld Lord's face.  
  
++++++++++  
  
"So, do you have a plan?" Jack asked One-eye.  
  
Once.  
  
"Oh great. Well, is there any food around here?"  
  
Once. Twice.  
  
"Show me."  
  
The DRD trundled along and approached a small hatch, Jack opened it. Inside were brown cubes, they didn't look overly appetising. O'Neill held one up to One-eye.  
  
"This food?"  
  
Once. Twice.  
  
Jack apprehensively bit into the cube he was holding. There was no taste, it was just plain. At least it wasn't poisonous.  
  
The Colonel sat there his agile mind working out a plan. His eyes roamed the Peacekeeper craft and they came to rest on the two soldiers, still unconscious.  
  
Turning to the DRD, Jack spoke,  
  
"Have you got anything that'll keep a Peacekeeper unconscious?"  
  
Once. Twice.  
  
"Great! Ok, here's what I'll do. I'm going to take one of their uniforms, you have got to keep them here and whenever they start waking up, drug 'em. Ok?"  
  
Once. Twice.  
  
"Excellent. Also, have you got a device that'll help me track Aeryn's comm?"  
  
Once.  
  
"Damn, guess I'll have to rely on luck."  
  
++++++++++  
  
Pain wracked Crichton's mind. He was mentally exhausted and was near to a state of collapse. The bonds that held him to the device that Scorpius had rigged him to had cut into his wrists, as his body convulsed at each wave of pain through his mind.  
  
He did not know what was happening in his mind but could feel something working its way through, growing and clutching at his brain.  
  
It was a vaguely familiar feeling, much like he had been cramming to much for an exam the next day. His head was practically bursting from pain and the feeling of memorising too much.  
  
Crichton's bonds held him connected to the ceiling and floor of the room. Scorpius had planned it exactly, knowing that prolonged standing up would weaken his body and thus weaken his mind.  
  
So far, Scorpius had not learnt much from the chip, but the information about the Scarren was very useful. Scorpius knew he now had to hurry in order to overtake and get revenge on the ones who had forced him into this universe.  
  
Two Peacekeepers entered the darkened room.  
  
"In the traitor's cell."  
  
The two soldiers pull Crichton down and dragged him off, his head rolled to one side and he drifted into unconsciousness.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Jack looked out of the dark Peacekeeper helmet. Damn, how can they fight in these? he thought. It was like wearing sunglasses - really strong sunglasses.  
  
Striding along he acted as if he knew exactly where he was going, and was incredibly confident about it. Deep inside he had the small quiver of fear, this was different from the Goa'uld. However much he hated them, he still knew them better than this enemy, who were completely unknown to him. All he knew was that they had an old friend, and he was not going to let it stay that way.  
  
After about half an hour of aimlessly wandering through corridors, Jack realised something. He was hopelessly lost.  
  
After much care and deliberation he tried to retrace his steps, that just made it worse. To his right he could hear a healthy level of noise, trying to look inconspicuously, O'Neill could see what, he guessed, were high- ranking Peacekeeper Officers. Drunk Peacekeeper Officers.  
  
Not wanting to be revealed as an impostor by the drunken acts of the officers, the Colonel quickly walked away. His mind wandered, although the danger was high, walking around in enemy territory generally is, Jack was bored. Of course he was glad he had not been exposed, but he just wished that a little bit of excitement would happen. Maybe a fight. O'Neill was very much in military man inside.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Aeryn did not sit calmly in her cell, as angry and frustrated as she was about Crichton, her military instincts still told her to look for a way out. However, she did know Peacekeeper cells - the design and layout - and knew they were almost impossible to break out of. Except with outside help.  
  
Footsteps approached her cell, short and sharp Peacekeeper steps. Aeryn strained her ears, alongside the steps was a slight dragging sound. Striding up to the cell door, she looked out and watched the soldiers approach, with Crichton, unconscious. Concern was clear on her face, the door wrenched open and she was forced back by the deadweight body of Crichton, as the Peacekeepers threw him on her.  
  
Aeryn fell back onto the floor, her body cushioning John's. Supporting his head on her lap, she stroked his hair. Aeryn did not know, but this odd display of affection was reminiscent of how Stark looked after Crichton on the Gammak Base.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Even though Crichton's body was unconscious his mind was active, Harvey - high on the information and the nice new upgrade - allowed him to have more freedom. He knew what his next mission was. Now, thanks to Scorpius, he would be able, in time, to take over Crichton's body.  
  
Harvey lounged in the red sports car, the new information was too much at that moment, and he allowed himself to indulge in a bit a human-like activity.  
  
He was puzzled as to why Star Wars was such a big thing on Earth, as he sat there, with his feet up and noisily eating popcorn, he decided to see it through. After all, Darth Vader seemed fairly menacing, and that "choke them without getting up thing" was funny.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Braca stood outside the room in which Crichton had just been dragged out of. He waited until Scorpius himself exited.  
  
"Braca, assign food and water for Crichton and Aeryn's cell."  
  
Braca with a slight incline of his head, prepared to walk off. However, his curiosity got the better of him.  
  
"Sir, if I may. Why have you allowed Crichton and Officer Sun in the same cell? Surely it will maximise their efforts to escape."  
  
"Lieutenant, by them simply being together will weaken Crichton's mind, he will be less, prepared to withstand anymore information I need to, insert in his brain."  
  
"Yes, sir." Lt. Braca strode off. His Peacekeeper stature projecting the ideal Peacekeeper.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
Pilot was screaming, his voice full of pure fear, agony and terror. It echoed throughout Moya via comms. Although not able to express it vocally Moya was screaming as well, the pain sent her reeling through the vacuum of space, unable to control her movements.  
  
On board the crew and SG-1 were being thrown around violently as Moya lurched in every direction possible. Command was a mess, the consoles emitted unnatural blasts as fire burst in every direction.  
  
It took sometime for Moya to be able to gain control of her movements, although she was still in great pain, as was Pilot. With the ability to walk without being smashed into wall, Zhaan rushed up to Pilot's den. Forever the caring one of the crew her loyalties lay heavily with Pilot and Moya, especially since their encounter with Kahaynu.  
  
As the Delvian entered through the door a horrific sight caught her eye, Pilot was in his usual position but there was a long piece of metal jammed in one of his shoulders. Blood seeped out, it was flecked all over his console, which was sparking away as the unconscious Pilot gasped painfully.  
  
With a cry, Zhaan rushed over and placed her hands on his forehead. Attempting to draw some of the pain away from Pilot. It worked briefly, Pilot's eyes flickered open, they moved towards the blue Priestess, he gasped a single word and fell back into unconsciousness.  
  
Tears fell down Zhaan's beautiful face. She cried not only for the pain she was sharing, but for Pilot and Moya, through the hold she held, Zhaan could distinctly feel Pilot's and Moya's emotions.  
  
Chiana and D'Argo walked through the door into Pilot's den. The sight that met their eyes was incredibly poignant, watching the loving Delvian hold onto the Pilot that had protected and guided them for 2 cycles. In that one instant D'Argo remembered, back when the crew had just been formed, cutting off Pilot's arm, the same scream of pain repeated over and over in his mind. Tears ran lightly down his face.  
  
Chiana's young, beautiful face was wet with tears, although she knew she would never be as close to Pilot as Aeryn. She still felt a kinship to Moya, remembering that time when she had helped Talyn come out of her womb, and the support she provided Moya, when her wishes went against those of the crew.  
  
The Nebari's soft, grey hand was placed on Pilot's brow. Gently stroking him, knowing any comfort was good for him at this time.  
  
Zhaan pulled off her upper gown, and wrapped the see-through blue material around Pilot's wound, attempting to stop the flow of blood. It had little effect, the blood continued an dyed the fragile material.  
  
"Chiana, hold this. I must get some medical supplies for Pilot."  
  
Zhaan regained her composure and became decisive, as she would when a life was in danger. Willing to help Pilot, Chiana held the material on the horrific wound. Attempting to stop the flow of blood she held it down hard.  
  
Sweeping swiftly pass the Luxan, Zhaan walked quickly through the corridors.  
  
Back in Command, Carter was sporting a nasty cut above her eye, and a long one tracing down her cheek. Jackson also had a purple bruise growing steadily across his cheek. Teal'c however, was bleeding heavily, the wound on his shoulder, still not properly healed, was open again.  
  
The Jaffa staggered to his feet, the pain was not quite unbearable, but the Jaffa training had taught him to deal with pain and accept it. 


	5. I am not what I am

Pain of Love and Memories  
  
Chapter 5: "I am not what I am."  
  
Jack was still wandering, unsure of which route to take. He had reached a T- junction. To left were green uniformed Peacekeepers, many carrying small boxes and to the right were heavily armed Peacekeeper guards. Their pulse pistols carried with the confidence that came with skilful use.  
  
For safety reasons Jack would have taken the Tech path, however, he was here to rescue his friend. Turning right, the Colonel walked down the Peacekeeper infested path.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
The blurred shapes in front of John became sharper and clearer as he regained consciousness. As his vision increased, so did his senses and he became aware that his head was resting on a leather-clad leg. Turning his head ever so slightly, Aeryn's beautiful face and raven hair fill his vision.  
  
An overwhelming feeling of tiredness threatened to force John to sleep. Before it gained a solid hold he managed to utter a few words.  
  
Surprise hit Aeryn like a sledgehammer, her eyes were wide and had to force herself to stay sitting. Velorek is alive; the words were her one key in helping her to lock the door to the guilt she had amassed as a Peacekeeper.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Gingerly touching his bruise carefully, Jackson winced. The pain was very definite; too many facial expressions caused it to hurt even more.  
  
"What happened?" he said, barely opening his mouth.  
  
Sam shrugged; she too had no idea what had caused this. The cut above her eye was slowly dribbling blood, affecting her vision; fortunately the cut on her cheek was a mere scratch and was already healing. She reached her arm up to wipe the blood from her eye, but something caused her to stop.  
  
"Where the hell are we?"  
  
The planet edge loomed towards them as Sam looked out of Command, Daniel slowly turned around and noticed the planet.  
  
The planet was lush with vegetation; the huge surface area was made up of mainly landmass. Two massive continents dominated the planet, as well as smaller islands drifting in the ocean.  
  
Sam and Daniel felt the floor vibrate, spinning around they saw Teal'c collapsed on the floor, unconscious. The seriousness of his wounds finally having some affect. Even his symbiote was not able to heal him fast enough. The sun of the planet pierced through command, reflecting off the life-long mark of Apophis.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
O'Neill walked determinedly down the corridor, two Peacekeeper soldiers approached him. The Colonel tensed his body and felt the familiar rush of adrenaline, ready for the fight, the soldiers came nearer, and walked straight past him. Relief flooded through his body, becoming more confident he marched forward. Fortunately the helmet shield any emotions he was expressing through facial expressions.  
  
Soon the Peacekeeper soldiers were far behind him, however the small amount of Peacekeepers he did see were getting higher in rank. Soon there were no more foot soldiers, but officers and Lieutenants.  
  
Even though Jack's keen eyes were heavily affected by the disguise, he still managed to pick up the faint recognition of Lieutenant Tyruc. Not wishing to lose him, the Colonel half ran towards the figure, Tyruc turned a corner.  
  
"Stop right there!"  
  
Turning around Jack saw a PK Officer approach him.  
  
"Where is your clearance?"  
  
Taking a quick look around, Jack saw that nobody was watching. He lifted up the butt of his pulse rifle and slammed it directly in his face. The Peacekeeper's legs buckled and he fell in a heap.  
  
"You! Stop there!"  
  
"Crap!"  
  
Jack swore under his breath, someone had been watching. Pounding along the corridor O'Neill attempted to outrun the advancing reinforcements. Pulse fire sounded along the corridor.  
  
I'm not gonna get hit, Jack tried convincing himself, I've been ambushed by the Goa'uld before and I'm still here.  
  
He fell to the ground, the pulse blast had hit him in the left arm. Gasping with pain Jack struggled to his feet, his arm feeling limp and floppy. Staggering around the corner he caught up to Tyruc, fortunately they were passing a room. Using all the force he could muster Jack slammed into Tyruc, shoving him into the room. They both fell to the floor in a heap, ignoring the burning feeling in his arm Jack grasped the wall and hauled himself upright. Although he did not know how to use it he shoved his Pulse rifle into Tyruc's face.  
  
"Close the door, now."  
  
Getting to his feet Tyruc reached up and activated the mechanism that closed the door.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Tyruc's question hung in the air. The silence was broken by the heavy pounding of Peacekeeper troops. Then the silence finally returned.  
  
Still ignoring his question, Jack supported the pulse rifle beneath his injured arm and reached up with his right arm, pulling off the helmet.  
  
"You! You were on Moya, who are you?"  
  
"I'm Colonel O'Neill, where are my friends, Lieutenant Tyruc? Both of them."  
  
The Colonel pressed the barrel of the gun closer towards Tyruc.  
  
"Well, you aren't going to shoot me, because otherwise you won't be able to find out about Crichton. But seeing as I'm not one of Scorpius' henchmen, my name is not Tyruc, it's Velorek."  
  
Velorek's words had no impact on the Colonel. He just stood there.  
  
"Well, considering the situation I really don't think your name's that important. You can be called Mickey Mouse for all I care, just don't let the Walt Disney lawyers get their hands on you. Where are Johnny and Aeryn?"  
  
Confusion registered on Velorek's face, deciding to let the comment pass he continued.  
  
"Scorpius was going to let me and M'Lee leave together, in exchange for Crichton. We love each other."  
  
"Look, Maestro, I didn't ask for your life story."  
  
"Because of your stupid actions, Scorpius isn't going to let us leave, M'Lee is going to remain in her cell! However, that is also where Crichton and Aeryn are, help me to release M'Lee, and I'll get you down there."  
  
"How do I know I can trust you?"  
  
"Because I still care about Aeryn's fate. We were. we were lovers."  
  
Jack's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"O-o-k! I was not expecting that."  
  
Jack lowered his weapon.  
  
"I still don't trust you and I'd much rather work without you, but."  
  
Jack left the comment there and walked to the doors.  
  
"It sounds like they've gone, get me down to the cells."  
  
The Colonel pulled on his helmet and the two of them walked out of the door and into the corridor. Velorek stepped forward, leading the human onwards, O'Neill's arm still hanging by his side. Determined not to let the pain get the better of him.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Zhaan dropped several drops of a clear liquid on the surface of Pilot's wound, it burnt briefly, causing Pilot to moan in pain, in his unconsciousness. However it was soon deadened, leaving Zhaan and Chiana to pull the metal out.  
  
Although their efforts were great the only managed to get metal halfway out.  
  
"Wait, I think I can help." D'Argo's deep voice, radiated confidence.  
  
The long flexible tongue flicked out wrapping around the metal, the sharp edges cut the soft flesh, but he kept pulling. The extremely powerful muscles, tightening and straining, it soon had an impact. Slowly but surely the metal slid out of Pilot's flesh.  
  
The pain registering on D'Argo's face was great, as the metal slowly slice into his own flesh. However, the powerful muscles in his tongue kept on contracting and pulling it out. The cry rushing forward from his throat was strangled.  
  
Eventually the metal was clear from Pilot's body, it was covered with Pilot's blood. Chiana's face was full of horror, however, she kept the cry of terror blocked inside of her.  
  
Chiana kept the pressure firmly on Pilot's wound, while Zhaan used a few more drops of the liquid on D'Argo's tongue, and then started unravelling it from the metal. Zhaan looked at the metal with disgust and threw it from Pilot's platform, it spiralled down the high drop. They did not even hear it make a sound as it finally reached the bat dren.  
  
Pilot's eyes flickered open, noticed the lack of metal inside him and breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Erm, 'scuse me. But er, what happened?" Jackson's voice sounded tiny in Pilot's den.  
  
Pilot moved his eyes to the direction of the voice and concentrated on Jackson's figure.  
  
"The blast. it, it was pulled through with us."  
  
Confusion still registered on Daniel's face, so D'Argo attempted to explain.  
  
"Whem bomping hums hoo."  
  
Zhaan put up her hand to halt the Luxan.  
  
"D'Argo, your tongue, I deadened it. I shall explain." Zhaan turned to look at the archaeologist. "When something comes to close to Moya, when she is beginning Starburst, then it gets pulled alongside her in the Starburst envelope. In this case it was a weapon blast. It was how Aeryn came to be with us."  
  
"Ah, I understand now. Is there," Daniel looked at Pilot, "Is there any chance you could come take a look at Teal'c?"  
  
"What seems to be the problem?"  
  
Daniel shrugged.  
  
"We're not sure, he just collapsed. Sam's with him now, she sent me to find you."  
  
The look of concern on Zhaan's face intensified, and she rushed forward, calling out to Daniel.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
Running to catch up, Daniel answered.  
  
"Still on Command."  
  
The doctor was forced to put on a heavy pace as he attempted to keep up with the tall Delvian.  
  
Teal'c lay on the floor of Command, his breathing light and fairly erratic. Concern was already on Zhaan's face but it deepened when she saw the Jaffa. Rushing to his side, Sam was opposite. The Delvian placed a gentle hand on his forehead, attempting to draw some of the pain away from him., her eyes turned white and she began to shake visibly.  
  
Crying out, Zhaan was thrown backwards, she fell into a small heap. Curled into a foetus position.  
  
"Zhaan!" cried Daniel.  
  
"Perhaps, I might be of service?"  
  
The strange voice drew Sam and Daniel's attention away from Teal'c and Zhaan. The Tok'ra stood at the doorway, she was not wearing the usual Tok'ra uniform, instead it was a elegant, two piece suit fashioned from their uniform. Not especially tight fitting, yet it followed her body well.  
  
Her face gave no indication of her true age, yet by her posture, it was apparent she was older than she looked. Saved by the effects of aging from the symbiote.  
  
The Tok'ra held up her left hand. On it was a healing device.  
  
"How did you get that?" Daniel asked.  
  
"My cover was a doctor on the ship, assigned to treat minor wounds on the Jaffa. This will heal Teal'c," noticing the looks of concern on their faces, "but will not affect his mind like the Sarcophagus.  
  
"What's you name?"  
  
"Major Carter, please, let me talk to you while I work on Teal'c."  
  
Sam consented, got up and stood aside. Daniel walked over to Zhaan and held her close, she was still conscious but staring out, not focussing on anything around her.  
  
"My name is Yenay, my partner symbiote goes by the name of Treo."  
  
Yenay lifted her arm and traced it slowly over Teal'c's wounds.  
  
"We have been together for more than thirty years. I was just fifteen when I began to share my life with Treo."  
  
Yenay stood up.  
  
"There his wounds are treated. Now it is up to him to regain consciousness."  
  
"What about Zhaan?"  
  
Daniel's quite voice drifted over to Yenay and Sam.  
  
"I shall examine her."  
  
Crouching down, Yenay looked over her.  
  
"I can see no physical wounds. And yet, I have never seen a species like her."  
  
"She's Delvian, they are a gentle race of sentient plants."  
  
That fact visibly shook Yenay. Her eyes widened as she attempted to take in the fact that Zhaan was not a mammal.  
  
Small gasps came from Zhaan. Daniel lifted her up to his ear.  
  
"What did you say? Can you repeat please?"  
  
"Pilot.must.help.Pilot!"  
  
Again she faded into the dead stare.  
  
Both member's of SG-1 and Yenay looked confused.  
  
"Who is this, Pilot?" asked Yenay.  
  
"Zhaan! Pilot! He's bleeding even more! Zha." the view on Command greeted Chaina's eyes.  
  
Seeing the strange being Chiana grabbed a pulse rifle a threw herself at Yenay. Knocking the Tok'ra down, the barrel of the pulse pistol was shoved in her face.  
  
"Who the frell are you?!" demanded the worried, but angry Nebari.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Hello! Thanks for carrying on reading my story. I hate to say but the next part might be slightly late in coming. Work is catching up on me. But I promise you, John, Aeryn, Jack, Zhaan, Chiana, and the others, their story will be told!!!  
  
Lots of hugs 'n' bugs, Jeni :-P (and the mysterious rubber chicken called Scorpius) 


	6. False Health

Pain of Love and Memories  
  
Chapter 6: False Health  
  
John could feel the lump clambering up his throat, his muscles contracted as they attempted to expel what was wrong with his body. Crichton's eyes snapped open, lurching forward from his position on Aeryn, he pulled himself to the edge of the cell; the bars stopped any further forward movement.  
  
His body could no longer hold the vomit down. His throat muscles contracted one final time and the vomit was expelled from him. Again and again and again.  
  
Aeryn leapt to her feet, holding Crichton's shoulders, she yelled out at the top of her voice.  
  
"You idiots! Can't you see he needs medical attention? If you let him die Scorpius will have your heads!"  
  
That got the guard's attention, they moved forward. One summoned a doctor through his comm.  
  
Aeryn looked down at Crichton, he had stopped vomiting. Instead he was lying there, face down in his own vomit, not even attempting to move. Aeryn heaved him out, moving his body across the floor. Unfortunately the movement triggered more bouts of vomiting. The palms of his hands gripped the floor, and his shoulder's hunched, as his muscles contracted.  
  
A Peacekeeper ran up to the cell.  
  
"You drannits! Open the door immediately!"  
  
Hastening to comply the door was unlocked for the doctor. He rushed inside the cell, laying down his kit he attempted to push Aeryn out of the way. She didn't move, instead she fixed her eyes upon the doctor.  
  
"He needs to be held on his side, preferably slightly downwards."  
  
Aeryn absorbed the doctor's statement, using all her strength he picked up Crichton around his middle holding him up sideways. It seemed enough vomit had been removed from his body, now excess only dribbled from his mouth.  
  
"Bring the pad!"  
  
Two Sebacean helpers came towards the door, one in front, and one behind. Between them was a stretcher, large enough for a fully-grown Sebacean. They came into the cell.  
  
"Put him on it."  
  
Realising she had little choice, Aeryn, with the doctor's help, put the human on the pad.  
  
The meds walked out of the cell quickly, the doctor followed them. Moving quickly Aeryn attempted to leave the cell as well, unfortunately the guards were quick enough and it slammed in her face.  
  
"Jas! He better live!"  
  
Aeryn's threat rang along the corridor.  
  
"Do not worry, Officer Sun. He will."  
  
Jas and the two meds walked away, carrying the human to the Medical Area.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Jack and Velorek approached the cell area. Velorek held out his arm, blocking the human from walking any further.  
  
"Hey!" O'Neill hissed.  
  
"Quiet!" whispered Velorek.  
  
"Peacekeeper bastard." Muttered Jack.  
  
Velorek glared at him, and pointed to the approaching bend. Footsteps suddenly came into jack's hearing range. Tensing up, they waited.  
  
Jas and the two meds, carrying John. Walked along the corridor and down a separate way. O'Neill geared himself to follow, and was just about to run forward, when Velorek slammed into him. The pain in his arm caused Jack to give a small gasp, he gritted he teeth. Hissing out words.  
  
"Is there any reason we should not follow them?!"  
  
"Yes, they are the main doctor and two meds. Crichton is obviously ill, that means the concentration of guard is going to be focussed around the Med Area. Not the cells. Now is our chance to rescue M'Lee and Aeryn, if we intend to rescue Crichton, then we need help. Aeryn is an experienced soldier, and knows this ship better than I do. We need her!"  
  
Although Jack did not want to admit it, he could see Velorek was right. Grunting, he started continuing along the path they were on. They soon came to the cells.  
  
"Scorpius has given me permission to speak to M'Lee, without you soldiers. Is that not right?"  
  
Velorek looked at Jack. Through the helmet Jack could see Aeryn in her cell. He nodded.  
  
"Affirmative."  
  
Exchanging looks the two soldiers left at once. Knowing Crichton was no longer in the cells, security did not have to be as vigilant as it was.  
  
Rushing up to her cell, Velorek looked in at M'Lee, and forced an arm through the bars, touching her face gently. They locked eyes and felt themselves leaving the cells as they watched each other; they were warm, wrapped up in their own emotions and feelings.  
  
Aeryn sat on the floor of the cell, he nose wrinkled. The smell of bile caught the back of her throat.  
  
"Aeryn!"  
  
Looking up Aeryn saw Jack at the door to her cell. She jumped up.  
  
"Get me out of here! We must help Crichton! They have taken him to the Med Area."  
  
"We know, we saw them carrying him away."  
  
Velorek snapped out of his reverie at the sound of Aeryn's voice. Turning around the two Sebaceans looked at each other, with the knowledge of who the other was, for the first time in many cycles.  
  
"Velorek." Aeryn's voice remained neutral.  
  
"Aeryn." Velorek's reply was in an equally neutral tone.  
  
However, both saw the need to work quickly, if a rescue attempt was going to go ahead. Velorek reached towards Jack's pulse rifle.  
  
"Hey! Look buddy, I trust you only for this. I am not letting you get hold of this gun."  
  
"Human, shut up and give it to him."  
  
Aeryn's voice was stern.  
  
"Yeah? Well what if he decides to shoot me in the back?"  
  
Aeryn sighed.  
  
"He just wants to shoot the controls to this door."  
  
"Shoot the controls? I can do that."  
  
Jack lifted up the pulse rifle to aim.  
  
"No, human!"  
  
Jack threw her a questioning glance.  
  
"Look, the names, Jack O'Neill, quit it with the human thing. Jeez, you're as bad as Bra'tac. And why? Why shouldn't I?"  
  
"Because the last time one of your species tried to operate one of those, he ended up overloading the chamber and almost killing himself. Let Velorek do it."  
  
O'Neill still hesitated. However, he finally handed over the Peacekeeper weapon.  
  
"Here, do it. Quick. And I want that back after you've finished."  
  
Aiming, Velorek shot the controls. The door to Aeryn's cell slid open, spinning around he aimed at M'Lee's cell. The door slid open on that as well. Jack went to take the weapon off Velorek, but before he could reach for it, Velorek rammed it into Aeryn's open hands.  
  
The Colonel glared at Velorek, clearing not trusting him. With Aeryn in the lead they crept out of the cellblock.  
  
"Where are the guards?" O'Neill whispered to Aeryn. Her piercing eyes bore into his.  
  
"Unsure. We must remain quiet."  
  
"Stop where you are!"  
  
"Frell!" Aeryn muttered.  
  
Launching around quickly, she fired the pulse rifle once. One soldier went down, the other looked at his companion and aimed at the fugitives. A small figure balled into him, they fell to the floor in a tangle.  
  
"M'Lee!" Velorek's worried voice hissed out.  
  
Moving quickly, Aeryn slammed the weapon into the Peacekeeper's temple. His struggles to get up ended. Holding out a hand she pulled M'Lee to her feet. Velorek walked towards her, they clasped against each other, and then pulled free. Velorek reached down and picked up both of the Peacekeeper's weapons.  
  
"Here, O'Neill, you wanted a weapon, you can have one."  
  
Shoving it into his hands, Jack asked the obvious question.  
  
"How do I fire it?"  
  
Aeryn adjusted the pulse rifle.  
  
"Now, just aim and pull the trigger."  
  
"Cool."  
  
O'Neill looked down at the weapon and smiled a grim smile.  
  
The four of them walked quickly towards the Med Area. Velorek and Jack keeping their weapons trained on Aeryn and M'Lee, just in case any stray Peacekeeper was watching.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
"Chiana! Relax! This is Yenay, she's the one that helped us."  
  
Daniel's calm voice got through Chiana's angry state. Sam reached over and pulled her off Yenay.  
  
"What did she say? How can you understand her? I hear no sense to her language."  
  
Yenay was confused.  
  
"Erm, it's a long story. Basically translator microbes were injected into us. They are tiny microbes that translate everything. Chiana, can you get some for Yenay?"  
  
Still staring at Yenay, Chiana shook her head.  
  
"No, I don't know where the DRDs are, and Pilot's... Pilot's hurt pretty bad, he's, I think he might be dying."  
  
"Lead me to the Pilot, I will be able to heal him."  
  
Yenay's voice was filled with confidence.  
  
"Please, Chiana. Lead me to him."  
  
The Nebari glanced at Daniel, he nodded his head. Sighing, Chiana walked out of the door.  
  
"Sam. You go with them, Yenay will need an interpreter. I'll look after Zhaan and Teal'c."  
  
Sam nodded and fell in step behind the Tok'ra and the Nebari. Chiana led the two women through the corridors of Moya. They soon reached Pilot's den, the sight that greeted them horrified Sam and Yenay, and yet, in a way, fascinated the Tok'ra. She had never seen a being like Pilot before.  
  
Rushing forward, she reached out her hand to run it over Pilot's wound. However, D'Argo, with the intention of protecting Pilot, grabbed Yenay by the throat. The Luxan did not see Sam and Chiana behind her. Fierce growls erupted from his throat.  
  
Yenay hung there gasping.  
  
"Stop! I'm here to... I'm here to help Pilot!"  
  
"D'Argo! Let her go! She's telling the truth!" Chiana's voice got through to the warrior Luxan. He let go of Yenay, she dropped to the floor. Reaching up, she placed a hand around her throat and started massaging it.  
  
"Yenay, are you alright?"  
  
Sam crouched down beside her and placed a comforting hand on Yenay's back. She held out her left arm, Yenay propped herself up and used it as a lift. She unsteadily got to her feet.  
  
"D'Argo! Pilot!"  
  
D'Argo spun round; the wound had begun to flow freely again. He grabbed the blue material and held it on the wound.  
  
"Please! Let me help!"  
  
Yenay's cry forced D'Argo to turn his head round.  
  
"What can you do?"  
  
The Tok'ra looked at Sam.  
  
"He asked what you could do."  
  
"I can... I can heal him."  
  
"D'Argo, please, stand aside. You trust John? Then trust us."  
  
Sam's words convinced the suspicious Luxan. He moved away, but kept the blue material kept pressed down on Pilot. Yenay clamoured up on top of Pilot's console. Holding up her left hand, the healing device followed Pilot's wound. Leaving behind it a scar that was ugly, yet healed.  
  
D'Argo brought the material away from Pilot. His face was a mixture of surprise and wonder.  
  
"How hib hou ho hab?"  
  
Even Carter looked confused at that. Chiana spoke up to explain the confusion.  
  
"His tongue, Zhaan had to deaden it, he cut it pulling out the metal that wounded Pilot."  
  
"Hold out your tongue."  
  
After seeing what she did for Pilot, D'Argo trusted her and let his tongue unravel. Once again the Goa'uld healing device began to work on living tissue.  
  
Exercising his mouth and tongue, D'Argo thanked the Tok'ra rebel.  
  
"Thank you, what about Pilot. Will he be all right? What about that scar?"  
  
Yenay nodded.  
  
"It will take about a two hours to heal properly, but after that it should be gone."  
  
Pilot's eyes flickered open.  
  
"Aeryn?"  
  
"No, Pilot. It's me, D'Argo and your healer, Yenay."  
  
"Can't feel the DRDs, where are the DRDs?!" Pilot became worried; he started moving his head around worriedly. His flailing claws almost hitting D'Argo and Yenay. The two slipped down to avoid getting hurt.  
  
The impulsive Chiana jumped up, dodging the claws she grabbed Pilot's face, holding a hand on either side, she leaned her forehead against Pilot's brow.  
  
"Sssshh, Pilot. Calm. Just calm down."  
  
Her hand moved softly down Pilot's cheek. Pilot's eyes locked with Chiana's.  
  
"Chiana? Where are the DRDs?"  
  
"We don't know Pilot. But don't worry, we'll, we'll find them. Moya, she won't leave you."  
  
Pilot reached up and touched Chiana's cheek with a claw; the Nebari held up her own hand and clutched Pilot's.  
  
The rest left Pilot's den, wanting to leave this touching moment between the two, they walked back up to Command. Towards Daniel, Zhaan and Teal'c.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Ok, I got lucky, I've had a couple of days off just now, due to a cold, and quite frankly I got bored watching daytime TV and The Simpsons, so watched Farscape and what the heck, I got in the mood for writing. *g* But if you think this Chapter isn't up to the standard of the others, blame my cold. ;- D loves all of ya, my readers,  
  
Lots of hugs 'n' bugs, Jeni :-P (and the mysterious rubber chicken called Scorpius) 


	7. Confrontation

Pain of Love and Memories  
  
Chapter 7: Confrontation  
  
The mist clouded his vision, but slowly the mist cleared. John's eyes adjusted to the brightness of the Med Area. A slight groan escaped from his lips as he felt the weariness and stiffness re-entering his muscles.  
  
The noise attracted the attention of Jas; he walked over and looked down upon the human.  
  
"You're quite fortunate you're not really sick. Otherwise I would not know how to help you. Your physiology is quite different from a Sebacean."  
  
The headache was pounding in John's ear, and he only heard half of what Jas had said. He attempted to turn over, muttering.  
  
"Yeah, that's why everyone loves me so much."  
  
Jas saw the pain that was going through the human, by him turning over. Reaching out his arms, Jas restrained him.  
  
"Don't move, your body is still weakened."  
  
John chuckled dryly.  
  
"Yeah, wouldn't want me damaged. Your life is connected with mine, doctor."  
  
Jas absorbed this statement, knowing it to be true.  
  
"Still, please do not move."  
  
John rolled back onto his back, looking up at the ceiling. The lump supporting his head was not high enough, and realised it was affecting his breathing.  
  
"Hey, doc, can I get another pillow here?"  
  
Jas motioned to one of his meds; they got another solid cushion and propped Crichton's head up underneath it on the pad. Crichton felt his breathing become freer, the pounding in his head became less, still fairly unbearable, but less.  
  
Jas approached the human carrying a canteen.  
  
"Here, drink this."  
  
Forcing his arms down, to prevent them from flailing about, the water was poured in Crichton's mouth. Jas pulled away, the coughs rang out, as Crichton tried to regain natural breathing.  
  
"Frell you, doc! I thought you weren't supposed to kill me!"  
  
"Crichton, hold still. You need this water."  
  
Holding the canteen to Crichton's mouth again, the water slid down less reluctantly. Crichton inclined his head to indicate that it was enough. Jas pulled the bottle away.  
  
"Thanks." John gasped.  
  
Along to the side of the room, the door slid open. The figure that was silhouetted against it brought a lump to John's throat. The demons that lay within him suddenly woke up. He had to fight the urge to resume vomiting.  
  
Jas turned around, saw the hybrid, and motioned to the meds.  
  
"Leave us."  
  
The two meds hastened pass the Sebacean-Scarren hybrid, determined not to get in his way. Scorpius followed their path behind him.  
  
Once they had left, Scorpius walked fully into the room. If Crichton's muscles had not been so weak, he would have struggled backward, getting off the pad. As it happened, he could only lay there, pulling his face back.  
  
"Get away from me!" John hissed, the fear catching in his throat.  
  
"Calm down, John. I merely came to see how you were. I fear my device was slightly too powerful for your mind."  
  
"You don't say. What the frell did you do to me?"  
  
Coming even closer, Scorpius came in, their noses almost touching. His leather-clad hand reached up and touched John on the forehead.  
  
"I assure you. It will benefit me, and you."  
  
John's teeth gritted, as he tried forcing his arm muscles to reach up and push away the sinister touch of his enemy.  
  
"Y'know Scorpius, you won't get anything from me, unless you ask real nice!"  
  
Crichton forced his muscles upward and propelled Scorpius' touch away from him. A low growl escaped from the throat of the hybrid.  
  
"Well, you know, Crichton, I'll have what I want, whether yo.."  
  
"Scorpius! Sir," Jas broke in, not allowing Scorpius to finish his threat. "I ask you to allow Crichton to keep calm. His body is still trying to repair itself."  
  
Scorpius' glare could have melted metal. However, Jas stood there, not even quivering. His eyes connected with Scorpius'. It took a long time, but finally Jas broke the connection, unable to stand those eyes that penetrated more than simple light.  
  
Again, Scorpius leaned in close to John.  
  
"You can't even imagine what's to come. Soon."  
  
Breaking the feeling of fear, Scorpius walked out of the Med Area and down the corridor. Braca joined him and they marched off.  
  
John lay there, his muscles had completely died on him, he could not move any of his limbs.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Jas could barely pick up the barest whisper that came from the human's mouth as he fell into a deep sleep. As he slept Jas held an object slightly over his skin, worked on his muscles, using old Sebacean methods to strengthen the muscles.  
  
It took some time, but John finally awoke and found he could move.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
"Zhaan!"  
  
D'Argo's concerned voice rang out clear. He rushed forward, and knelt beside her, placing a rough hand on her forehead, D'Argo slowly stroked her head.  
  
"What is wrong with her?"  
  
His deep voice was commanding. Daniel looked up at the Luxan's face, not knowing what to say he just shook his head, finally words crept out.  
  
"We don't know, she, she tried to help Teal'c, but something happened."  
  
"I apologise, will she live?"  
  
Teal'c's hoarse voice floated over from where he was laying. Supported slightly upward by Sam, slowly but surely Teal'c managed to get to his feet, he staggered over to Zhaan, and looked down upon her, he was concerned. Yenay answered Teal'c's question.  
  
"Yes, she will live, she has no physical injuries."  
  
"D'Argo, why, why don't you take her back to her room?"  
  
Chiana's voice was quiet, yet strong. Nobody had seen her re-enter the room, they were all concentrating on Zhaan.  
  
The great Luxan nodded, picked up the gentle Zhaan from Daniel's lap, and walked out, her head leaning against his broad chest.  
  
"Hold on a microt, where's Rygel?"  
  
Chiana's inquiry did not have the effect it would normally have, SG-1 and Yenay did not know Rygel like the crew did. Almost inaudibly, Sam translated for the Tok'ra.  
  
"Pilot, can you feel the DRDs yet?"  
  
Pilot's image flickered up on the clamshell.  
  
"Yes, thank you, Chiana."  
  
"Can you... can you ask them to go in search of Rygel? He's disappeared again."  
  
"I am afraid there is no need for that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"One of the transport pods, while I was unconscious, one of the transport pods left the Docking Bay. Seeing as you are all here, I have deduced it must have been Rygel."  
  
"Frelling worm!" Chiana's angry voice rang out, in her anger she slammed her fist down on the table.  
  
"Pilot, where did he go?"  
  
"I believe the transport pod headed for the planet below us. I am attempting to orbit the planet now."  
  
All through this conversation, Major Carter was informing Yenay silently, about what was happening.  
  
"Pilot! Prepare a transport pod. I'll go down and grab him myself. Self- serving toad."  
  
"Certainly Chiana, however, I'm afraid it shall take quiet a few arns to prepare the pod. And, while you are travelling back from the planet, would you please go on a long-range scan, as this planet is close to where we originally met Major Carter and the others. I am concerned that Aeryn and Crichton might be waiting there for us."  
  
"Sure thing, Pilot."  
  
+++++++++++  
  
"Keep moving, prisoner!" Velorek's voice rang out loud and harsh.  
  
The pulse rifle was butted into the small of Aeryn's back.  
  
"I said, keep moving!"  
  
Aeryn took the hint that a Peacekeeper was watching them. She bowed her head ever so slightly to show a sign of submission, just to quell any doubts the onlooker had.  
  
A few microts later a voice whispered in Aeryn's ear.  
  
"I apologise, a tech was watching, how much further?"  
  
Aeryn nodded but kept her mouth shut, with a slight inclination of her head, she pointed to a near doorway.  
  
As they approached the door, it slid open revealing the doctor, Jas. His eyes widened at the presence of Aeryn in front of him. Reacting quickly the ex-Peacekeeper shoved her pulse rifle into Jas' stomach.  
  
"Move backwards slowly, Jas." Her voice was low and dangerous.  
  
Heeding the soldier's advice, Jas backed slowly back into the room, as he did so Aeryn, M'Lee, Jack and Velorek moved in.  
  
The site that greeted their eyes was relieving. John Crichton sat up on a clean white bed. However, he did not look in the best of health, his eyes had dark shadows underneath them and his skin had an unhealthy whiteness to it. His shoulders were hunched, and his hands gripped the edge of the bed, with his legs dangling over the side.  
  
At the noise of many people entering John looked up, afraid it was Scorpius returning. The face of Aeryn greeted him, immediately all worries, fears and doubts were washed away as he looked upon her face. He pushed himself off the pad; unfortunately his muscles were not yet rejuvenated to handle the sudden movement. Crichton began to fall to the floor, with a swiftness so fast; Aeryn rushed forward and supported the human.  
  
They clasped one another's bodies together.  
  
"What happened?" she whispered, in his ear.  
  
"Another time. Let's get out of here."  
  
"Crichton, you cannot leave yet."  
  
Crichton stared at Jas.  
  
"Thanks for your help, doc, but this time, the patient knows what's best."  
  
Crichton took a couple of unsteady steps. Right into Jack. John looked up his face.  
  
"Jack..."  
  
"That's right buddy, what happened? We thought you were dead."  
  
They slowly walked out of the Medical Area, with John whispering his story to Jack, how he got there; however, he did not mention what Scorpius was after. However, before O'Neill could slip in the why question, John moved the conversation on.  
  
"What about you, Jack? How'd you get this far out? Let me guess it's something to do with that project you were working on, Stargate?"  
  
Jack nodded.  
  
"It's an alien device that creates stable wormholes."  
  
At these words, Crichton almost collapsed. Velorek looked around to make sure no one was watching, fortunately most of the crew seemed to be in their sleep cycle.  
  
"Crichton, you must get up!"  
  
Crichton ignored him.  
  
"Jack, get away from me. Now! Leave! We have to separate."  
  
"Johnny, what's with you?"  
  
"Aeryn! Please!"  
  
Jack just stood there looking confused; this sight of rejection from an old friend upset him, internally.  
  
"I think the best course of action is to separate, Jack, take M'Lee and go another route to Docking Area."  
  
Aeryn's eyes glittered dangerously.  
  
"If you trust John, do it. Now."  
  
Some deep internal battle was going on inside Jack, whether to trust his military training or his old friend. Eventually the latter won, Jack decided to trust them and gave Crichton a last pat on the shoulder. M'Lee hugged Velorek, their lips meeting briefly.  
  
"We'll meet you back at Moya."  
  
Then, silently, Jack slipped on his helmet and he and M'Lee walked away. Velorek and Aeryn supported John; they walked away from the other two down the opposite path.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
In Zhaan's quarters, D'Argo sat at the edge of here bed. The beautiful Delvian lay there, her breathing light. Reaching up, D'Argo placed a hand on her bare head, tears flowed reluctantly down his cheeks.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Ok, I know I said I wouldn't be able to update much, well, I lied. I've had a real boost, and for some reason everything is coming to me quickly. I know exactly what's going to happen. So, I think there may be just two chapters left. And hopefully I'll have them posted at the very latest of next weekend. If they're not up by then, then it might be a while, because our cat's having kittens!! So... I am seriously aiming to get it finished by next weekend. Loves ya all,  
  
Lots of hugs 'n' bugs, Jeni :-P (and the mysterious rubber chicken called Scorpius) 


	8. One Step Backwards

Pain of Love and Memories  
  
Chapter 8: One Step Backwards  
  
"Hey, do you know where the Docking Area is?"  
  
Colonel O'Neill's voice whispered through the corridors. M'Lee nodded her head, ever so slightly.  
  
"You see, I have a good memory, I simply remembered it from when I first arrived."  
  
O'Neill made various "I'm impressed" noises, not knowing what to say, after that they walked along in silence each absorbed in their own thoughts. Without knowing it they were soon at the Docking Area. O'Neill widened his eyes, it had barely taken them an arn to get there.  
  
"Aaarrrgghh!"  
  
O'Neill fell to the ground in pain, clasping his hands over his ears, he cried out. M'Lee spun around, she saw the Colonel writhing on the floor, his legs kicking out violently. Looking around, she could not find the source of what was causing O'Neill so much pain.  
  
Then something caught her eye, at the top of the wall was a red flashing light. Straining her ears, M'Lee could hear a faint klaxon. Snatching up Jack's pulse rifle, she hurled it up at the light. Her aim was true, it smashed, showering transparent material across them.  
  
A few groans escaped from Jack's mouth, then gradually words.  
  
"What the hell just happened? Aaah!"  
  
Jack doubled up, attempting to cover his ears again.  
  
"We must get to the ship!" M'Lee's voice was urgent. She tried to heave the human colonel to his feet, but he was too heavy.  
  
"Help yourself!" she cried.  
  
Jack staggered to his feet and started walking to the Docking Area. Immediately two Peacekeepers spotted them.  
  
"Stay where you are!"  
  
The command rang out, however, they did not listen and continued hurrying for the Prowler. The klaxon intensified, and O'Neill once again fell to the ground, screaming out in pain.  
  
M'Lee stood to face the coming soldiers and let the beast emerge from within her.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
On another area of the Command Carrier, Crichton was writhing around on the floor, clutching his ears. The pain felt like it would kill him, coupled with the pain from what Scorpius had done was intensified.  
  
"What is happening?" Aeryn cried out to Velorek. "It's just a standard alarm. Why?"  
  
"They're on to us. They must have found the guards!"  
  
Aeryn glared at him, annoyed because she could not help Crichton, and Velorek was pointing out the obvious.  
  
Aeryn yanked a hand away from his ear, and bellowed:  
  
"Crichton! Get up. Now!"  
  
Using all her strength she hauled the human to his knees. Velorek took the hint and grabbed his other arm, together they dragged him along the floor. A figure stepped out in front of them, his smirking face angered Aeryn. Her eyes pierced his.  
  
"I suggest you stop there, now."  
  
Braca held out a pulse pistol, aiming at Aeryn.  
  
The lieutenant spoke into his comm.  
  
"You may turn off the alarm now, I have them."  
  
The alarm switched off, instantly Crichton stopped screaming. His eyes flickered open, just to see the lieutenant standing there sneering.  
  
"What did you do?" Velorek inquired.  
  
"Simple really, we just adjusted the frequency of the alarm to cause pain to any humans, or just Crichton really."  
  
"Now, don't I feel special." Crichton gasped.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
"Sir, a Sebacean and the alien, M'Lee, are trying to leave the ship, by a Prowler."  
  
The guard's voice was calm and confident, he knew he could stop the fugitives. Scorpius growled back down the comm.  
  
"Insignificant, Lieutenant. Let them leave. I have no further use of them."  
  
Scorpius hurried down the corridor, determined to get to Crichton as quick as possible.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
"You sure you know how to drive this tin can?"  
  
"Quite sure, as I said before, I have a good memory, and the Marauder is not much more sophisticated."  
  
"Right."  
  
This did nothing to quell Jack's doubts, he sat behind M'Lee, tapping his knee in agitation.  
  
"What did you do back there?"  
  
Jack's last memories had been lying on the floor screaming, with Peacekeepers ordering them to stop, then suddenly the pain stopped and the two of them were climbing into the Prowler. If Jack had looked behind them, he would have seen a bloody mess, as M'Lee satisfied her hunger.  
  
M'Lee fell completely quiet, she concentrated on the controls and flying the Prowler. 'He doesn't know' she thought, 'Can't tell him, can't tell him. Oh, why isn't Velorek here instead?'  
  
"Nothing," she replied. "They stopped and that was it."  
  
Jack was confused, he could tell M'Lee was hiding something, and instead of bugging her about it he collapsed into thought.  
  
"Why did they let us go?" M'Lee's soft voice pierced Jack's thoughts about crashing on an alien planet.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The Peacekeeper's, they let us go. That is the only way that our escaped was allowed, they could have shot us in the Docking Area and while we were flying out."  
  
"Oh, god," Jack's voice broke as he realised what must have happened. "They have Johnny. We have to turn back. Turn back now!"  
  
"Their escape is not going to be benefited by our deaths, Colonel. If we turn back now, they will kill us."  
  
Jack saw the reasoning behind this, and slammed the side of the Prowler in frustration. The sudden noise made M'Lee jump.  
  
"Where are we going, anyhow? Unless you're flying this X-Wing randomly?"  
  
"We are travelling to the planet where we first encountered Moya. Presumably that is where she would attempt to meet you all."  
  
Jack sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, this was one bad day, and to top it off, he had a headache.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Crichton hung there, only supported by the strong grips of Aeryn and Velorek, he could feel the soldiers behind him, their weapons trained on Aeryn and Velorek. The bile crept up his throat once more, threatening to surface.  
  
'No! Keep it in, John.' He thought, he did not want to appear weak in front of Braca, the bastard had enough satisfaction at capturing them.  
  
Scorpius walked slowly into the corridor, his leering grin was victorious. He was practically rubbing his hands in glee, knowing that the wormhole research was almost his, and he would be able to destroy, murder, slaughter, the ones that gave him his wretched half-breed life.  
  
Walking right up to John, he looked down, the human's head hung there, staring at the floor. A leather-clad hand grabbed Crichton's hair and forced his head back. The hybrid could see the dead eyes of John Crichton, they were filled with nothing, he just stared, not even blinking. Leaning in closer, Scorpius brought his mouth close to John's ear.  
  
"I win." He whispered.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
"They are not there." M'Lee's scared voice awoke Jack. Bored with the flying he had fallen into a deep sleep.  
  
"Wha?" He was still groggy. His vision sharpened, and realised where he was, all the memories came flooding back. He coughed and repeated what he said, except this time it made sense.  
  
"Sorry, erm, what did you say?"  
  
"Moya, the crew, they are not here."  
  
Scrabbling up into a more upright sitting position he looked out of the cockpit, sure enough there was no Leviathan.  
  
"Well, they have to be near! Erm, is there anywhere nearby that they could have... gone really fast to?"  
  
"Yes, there is a planet nearby. However, it will take us half an arn to get there."  
  
O'Neill settled back down.  
  
"Well, you're the driver, miss."  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Scorpius watched Crichton being dragged off by two Peacekeepers, with Braca and another two in tow. He turned around to face Aeryn Sun, and the other Sebacean.  
  
"Velorek!"  
  
Scorpius' surprise was almost as great as his anger. He commed the lieutenant on guard at the Docking Area.  
  
"Lieutenant, did you scan the leaving Prowler?"  
  
"No, sir. You ordered me to leave them, and I did."  
  
The hatred burned in Scorpius' eyes, he stared at the two Sebaceans.  
  
"Who was the other Sebacean?" he demanded.  
  
"Other Sebacean? There was no other Sebacean, Scorpius."  
  
Aeryn's hatred in her voice was almost as great as her opponent's.  
  
Scorpius strode forward and grabbed Aeryn's neck. He slammed her against the wall, she fought back attempting to break his crushing hold.  
  
"I will only say this once, who was the other Sebacean?" Scorpius' voice erupted into a half growl at the end. Aeryn hung there, determined not to give Jack away, she had heard what Jack had said in his conversation and knew that he was in more danger than John, if Scorpius found out.  
  
Aeryn's life was slowly choked out of her, she could not keep this up much longer. Looking over the hybrid's shoulder, she saw Velorek, she knew he was about to stop this. She attempted to shake her head, however the kind Sebacean ignored her.  
  
"Stop, Scorpius. I... I will tell you."  
  
Scorpius grinned, one last time, at the choking ex-Peacekeeper and dropped her to the floor.  
  
"You bastard." She whispered. Aeryn Sun lay on the floor, her back supported by the wall.  
  
"He was a human, Crichton's friend."  
  
Scorpius' eyes widened.  
  
"How did he get here?"  
  
"A device that creates sta..."  
  
"No!" Aeryn screwed up all her strength and launched herself at Velorek. She punched him into unconsciousness. The leftover Peacekeeper soldiers ran up and dragged her flailing body off the Sebacean. Scorpius moved in close to her face, holding up one hand, he grabbed hold of her chin.  
  
"What was he going to say?" he roared in her face. Aeryn wrenched her face aside, her mouth clamped shut.  
  
Scorpius stood up, regained his composure, and walked away slowly.  
  
"Put them in the cells." He called over his shoulder.  
  
The two Sebaceans were dragged away, Aeryn fighting all the way.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
John Crichton was once again was laid on the pad in the Med Area, strapped down, Jas fretting around him, attempting to keep him in good health. At the door stood two Peacekeeper soldiers and Braca, the soldiers weren't moving, Braca, however, circled the room, every now and then. His irritating smirk angered Crichton.  
  
"Hey, Braca, if you keep that up, you'll wear a hole in your boots."  
  
Crichton's voice indicated that he was not completely with it, so did his eyes. In his mind he was far away from the Med Area. On Moya. With Aeryn.  
  
Braca responded to Crichton's comment with an icy glare. Which dropped immediately as soon as Scorpius entered.  
  
"Leave. All of you."  
  
"Scorpius, I... I don't even know whether it will work on his species! It could kill him. I've run all the correct simulations, but, there is still room for doubt."  
  
"Leave." Scorpius' voice was low and menacing. Taking the hint, Braca grabbed the doctor and forced him out of the room, the soldiers following.  
  
Picking up the injector, Scorpius circled Crichton.  
  
"Are you ready, John?"  
  
Crichton's face clenched in pain as Scorpius jabbed the injector into his arm. Crichton's vision started swimming, his eyelids flickering as the battle was fought to stay awake. Eventually the drug won, and Crichton was gone. His muscles relaxed and his head fell to one side.  
  
Scorpius placed two sensor pads on Crichton's forehead, and two on his, the wires connected the human and the hybrid. The wires led to a portable machine, passing one hand over it, Scorpius activated the device.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Aeryn sat in her cell once again, her arm stung, during her fight with the soldiers down to the cells she had been cut. The blood was starting to clot as it healed, but it was still sore.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
Velorek's voice was serious, doomed even, Aeryn could tell that he did not expect to come out of this alive.  
  
"Later." She murmured. The guards were close and she didn't want them overhearing the conversation. Taking the hint, Velorek nodded, and fell back into his sitting position, leaning against the wall.  
  
One of the meds approached the cells, carrying a batch of food cubes and water.  
  
"Here, Scorpius said you were not to starve."  
  
He placed the metal plates outside both cells. Aeryn's look was pure murder, however, she saw that she must keep up her strength and reluctantly ate the food cubes, the water flowed down her throat and she realised it was desperately needed. Velorek also realised that the food cubes helped him feel better.  
  
++++++++++  
  
"Pilot, this is Colonel O'Neill! Can we dock?" O'Neill's voice rang clear over the comm.  
  
"Certainly, Colonel. I am activating the Docking Web."  
  
Back in Command, Sam's face lit up when she heard the Colonel's voice over the comm.  
  
"Chiana, can you take me to the Docking Bay?" Sam's voice was lighter, more happy, glad her commanding officer was returning, she assured herself that it was because she would finally have to relinquish command back to him.  
  
Chiana's monochrome head nodded, together they left Command. They watched the injured Colonel stagger clumsily out of the Prowler. His right arm clutching the wound, the blood had begun to flow freely. The pain got worse, his clenched face was evidence of that.  
  
"Colonel!" Sam's worried cry carried on as she rushed towards the wounded human.  
  
Helping him out o the small fighter, he leant on her and they slowly limped away, Chiana turned to face M'Lee, she pulled a pulse rifle our on her.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't move, yet."  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Yay! Chapter 8 written! Enjoy it folks, chapter's 9 and 10 might be that little bit longer, perhaps because my FRELLING TEACHERS decided it would be a GOOD IDEA, that I should received 5 FRELLING ESSAYS!!!!  
  
Excuse me, I'm bitter ;-D  
  
:-D Anywayz, I guess I'm saying, I love my characters and story to bits, so don't worry, it will conclude. Especially Yenay, we love Yenay! :-D or at least I do ;-D  
  
Love ya always,  
  
Lots of hugs 'n' bugs, Jeni :-P (and the mysterious rubber chicken called Scorpius) 


	9. Unreal Situations

Pain of Love and Memories  
  
Chapter 9: Unreal Situations  
  
The mist cleared and Scorpius found himself on a gassy hill, there was a red machine nearby, with seats inside. However, there were not just seats, Harvey sat there, his legs up on the steering wheel his eyes gazing towards a large screen. In the back was the still form of John Crichton, gently snoring away.  
  
Scorpius stepped slowly in front of his clone's vision. Instantly the neural clone brought his feet swiftly off the steering wheel, reluctantly he climbed out of the convertible, he was still enjoying Return of the Jedi.  
  
"Report."  
  
Scorpius' clear voice cut through the emptiness.  
  
"I believe he is in more danger than we anticipated."  
  
"Explain."  
  
"The Scarran's are after him now. They know we want him, so of course they are curious as to why."  
  
Scorpius growled, a Scarran-like growl.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He was on a Commerce Planet, unfortunately, a Scarran captured him. He underwent the... usual interrogation."  
  
Scorpius closed his eyes, he could not afford John's mind being damaged.  
  
"Show me... show me the memories."  
  
The gassy knoll evaporated around them, they were in a hospital room, on the pad in front lay an unconscious John Crichton. The two hybrid's watched him regain consciousness, and ultimately attack his father. His thrashing body was pinned down to the hospital bed, in the corner of his eye John saw Aeryn, he cried out to her for help. However, the image of Aeryn ignored his cries.  
  
Walking down the corridor, John slammed into the ladies toilets.  
  
"Won't get fooled again." He muttered to himself. The rather large woman behind the door was not happy to see a male burst in, deciding that he was obviously from another planet. To which John agreed wholeheartedly.  
  
His mind was reeling, this wasn't like the Ancients, they didn't get the details right. Whoever was doing this was good. Really good.  
  
========  
  
After the conversation with his dad and DK, John was Dr. Kaminsky's room, the fan was turned up to maximum, but could not blow away the heat, it was suffocating.  
  
He looked up.  
  
"Zhaan."  
  
"Zhaan... adjective or name?"  
  
The conversation soon turned to Crichton's experiences on Moya, who was doing this too him.  
  
"The Ancients? Nah, they picked my brain already. Maldis? Not Gothic enough. Hmm, Delvian's, Ockham's Razor, Tahleen and her wacky bunch! Come out, come out wherever you are, and see the young man who fell from the star."  
  
After that the conversation with the doctor took a turn for the worst, she decided to cancel all of her day.  
  
=========  
  
Back in the car park, John watched in amazement as D'Argo drove up in a red convertible, or rather, Gary Ragel did. Beer immediately took top priority, as John and Gary rode out of there.  
  
=========  
  
In the bar, John was sweating again, but the beer was a welcome relief. He hadn't tasted beer for so long, the cool liquid fell down his throat, and tried to explain his predicament to the Gary, unfortunately this all ended when Bettina came up, and they insisted on suddenly making out in front of the bewildered Crichton.  
  
The human got up and walked to the bar, there stood Scorpius. Ordering a pitcher of beer he struck up a conversation.  
  
"Dig your style Ringo."  
  
"John, we haven't got much time."  
  
"Twins, pity your mother."  
  
"Now you listen to me, he, he is not real."  
  
"Oh, right, you are. So what's your name, who do you play in this funhouse?"  
  
"You know my name, Scorpius."  
  
"Scorpy. You don't fit the pattern, you got no Halloween costume, got no assumed name, you're not playing a role. That suggests something to me. It suggests, that, you are the one behind this!"  
  
Crichton slammed the hybrid against the bar.  
  
"In fact, I'm the only one that can help you."  
  
"So what are you looking for this time? You looking for wormholes again, huh?"  
  
"In fact, I have to leave now, John."  
  
John jerked Scorpius from the bar, and spun around, with the hybrid still in his grip.  
  
"Nuh-uh. You aren't going anywhere."  
  
John felt his body spasm, the blood rushed through his veins, a choking sound erupted from his throat as he unwillingly let the hybrid leave. His arm muscles contracted and they went straight, his head was forced upwards, he felt like a puppet being choked to death, but before death came, everything came back. This was too much for him, his body collapsed. Hurling drinks in every direction as he fell on the table, his eyes focused on the one thing that he could see. Scorpius. The hypnotic movement of his head, made everything seem even more unreal.  
  
=========  
  
Crichton lay on Dr. Kaminsky's couch, he needed to talk desperately.  
  
"It's probably Scorpius. It's gotta, gotta, gotta be Scorpius. I've been getting hotflashes of the bastard ever since he stuck me in the Aurora Chair."  
  
Kaminsky stood there, puzzled, not sure what Crichton was talking about.  
  
"What am I supposed to think? What is this? I never left Earth? Uh, uh, the whole Moya think is, is, is an illusion, it's a dream? Where does that get him? 'Cos the thing is, he didn't start out too badly, y'know? They didn't make the mistakes the last guys made."  
  
John forced himself upwards and placed the cushion on the table.  
  
"I wish I could help you Mr. Crichton."  
  
John hugged the cushion in tight, as if it were the only thing that could protect him.  
  
"It's strange, I miss Moya, a ship full of aliens becomes so normal."  
  
The conversation soon came to an end, John's thoughts in a whirlwind, not knowing what version of reality to believe.  
  
========  
  
John swung backwards and forwards on the rails, retreating into the familiarities he had as a child. However, Jack's voice broke John out of his thoughts.  
  
"Son. Got some news."  
  
"Oh, yeah? What is it?  
  
"IASA's brought in a new project administrator, a Douglas Logan."  
  
DK's voice came up behind.  
  
"You can't afford to piss this guy off, John, he's a tough bastard."  
  
"So what?"  
  
Jack and DK were confused by John's attitude, in an attempt to ignore his attitude, Jack continued,  
  
"Listen, tough guy or not. Right now your future's in his hands."  
  
John attempted to guess the identity of the new player in the game.  
  
"Thin face? Pale skin? Bad set of choppers? Likes leather?"  
  
DK stood there and looked at his friend, his expression was one of, 'what- the-hell-is-wrong-with-you?'. Jack looked equally perplexed.  
  
"I've only talked to him on the phone, I don't know. Nasty piece of work though."  
  
"Nasty? Excellent! Let's talk to him. C'mon!"  
  
Jack and DK's gaze followed the unstable John Crichton, however, they turned to follow him.  
  
========  
  
The conversation started off badly, when Crichton exclaimed loudly.  
  
"Guido! You're here!" He started patting Rygel, Douglas Logan on the back, and promptly took the cigar from his tiny hand. It went downhill from there, as Crichton sat in the chair, heaved his legs up onto Logan's desk and started flicking business cards at him, muttering underneath his breath.  
  
"D. Logan."  
  
However, he was soon broken out of his reverie when Logan mentioned the second attempt. The feet came off the desk and he stared at Logan.  
  
"Second attempt?"  
  
"Yes, the one I just authorised. Now, either you can fly it, or Gary Ragel can. I hate to reward failure, but it's better PR I you fly it. Public loves come from behind winds!"  
  
DK and Jack, stood there, encouraging John to accept the chance he had just been given.  
  
"So that's the play? The play. The play, the play is the thing. I re-enact my initial mission. I show you how I create the giant blue twister that sucks me down to Oz, aaaaaeeeeeeg. Forget about it, don't know how I did it."  
  
"Crichton!"  
  
John stood up, the cigar hanging out of his mouth.  
  
"Hey, Scorp?! Are you out of your mind? You think, if I knew how I did it, I'd help you?! Get lost!"  
  
"Who the hell are you talking to?!" Logan exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, erm, not you. You're not real."  
  
"What?!"  
  
John wandered off muttering.  
  
"Mr. D. Logan!"  
  
Back in the car parking lot, Logan started chasing him, John was further deranged. He grabbed Logan, kissed him on the head and wrenched him out of the cart. Insisting that he should show the Hynerian how he crash landed the Farscape module. John stared over the edge, as he watched the small body fall to earth with a thud.  
  
He turned around to see DK and Jack stare incredulously at him.  
  
"What? It ain't real! They made you up out of my memories! It's just annoying, that you're acting the exactly way I thought you would. Look, look at you, you're crapping yourself because you think you're going to lose your job. And Dad, you're just pissed off 'cos I ain't playing the game your way. It is annoying. Go away. Go home, home, shoo."  
  
=======  
  
John stood in the middle of the bar, gazing up at the pretty lights of the disco ball, every now and then pouring some beer from a bottle down his throat. Gazing around he saw his friends, Bettina, Gary and a new one.  
  
"John, I'd like you to meet my good friend, Jessica."  
  
"Oh my god, everybody's finally here."  
  
Chiana followed the contours of Crichton's face with her finger.  
  
"You want to go for a drive?"  
  
However, Scorpy's voice appeared from behind.  
  
"No, John. We must speak."  
  
"Uh, does anybody see the, freak in the next booth?"  
  
"Ah, nope."  
  
"No. Then let's go for a drive."  
  
They all rushed out of the bar and into Gary's car. Their speed gradually increasing they raced along the road. Jessica, Gary and Bettina partying like there was no tomorrow. The party was interrupted by the leather-clad form of Scorpius crashing onto the windscreen.  
  
"This is no time to be having fun, John."  
  
"Get lost!" Crichton started up the wipers, pushing Scorpy's face from the windscreen.  
  
Scorpy growled.  
  
"You've got to focus. Fight this delusion."  
  
"What? Like I'd believe anything you'd say? Get over it."  
  
"John. John, listen to me!"  
  
"It's time to bail, Scorpy!"  
  
John swung the car round, heading straight for the truck that screamed towards him, he closed his eyes, praying for death.  
  
========  
  
"The truck won, I'm afraid."  
  
John opened his eyes, Dr. Fairchild stood there, huge curlers in her hair. They talked about the crash as she examined his ear.  
  
"Now, you have a visitor."  
  
"Ooh! Who?" the doctor stuck a wooden pallet in John's mouth, forcing his tongue down. "Dad? DK?"  
  
"No, someone new."  
  
"A Sheyang? Captain Bialar Crais? Bring 'em on!"  
  
Aeryn left the room, an older woman took her place, she had blonde hair, and a concerned look.  
  
"Thank God you're ok. I came as soon as I could." She reached her hands up to his face.  
  
"Don't." John took her hands away, "This is a pretty good trick, considering you're dead, Mom."  
  
"I had to come." Her hand came up to John's face, this time he didn't pull it away. "Oh sweetheart."  
  
"You're not real." He turned his head to on side, using all his strength to fight the delusion.  
  
"You're sweating. Don't worry, don't worry. There, I'll make everything alright. There, my Johnny, there, there. That's it. Yes." She spoke softly to him, hugging him tightly.  
  
"You've changed."  
  
"People change to survive."  
  
"But did you have to lose so much?" she pulled his head upwards, gazing at his face, "You were so innocent. So full of wonder. It's all gone. You've become callous. You've killed." John stared into his mother's eyes.  
  
"You can't know that."  
  
"It's true, isn't it? That's what bothers you. It's why you can't sleep at nights."  
  
"I sleep fine."  
  
John got off the bed and walked to the doorway.  
  
"Where are you going?" she called out to him.  
  
"Away from something that isn't my mother."  
  
"Are you going to leave without saying goodbye?"  
  
John left silently, his shadow tracing the back wall of the room, as his mother gazed at him as he left.  
  
=======  
  
John walked into the same bar, patting Scorpy on the shoulder, finally consenting to talk. Unfortunately Scorpy didn't want to, then John gazed at the waistcoat he was wearing.  
  
"You're not the guy. You're not the guy, I need to talk to." Crichton laid his exhausted head on the bar. Ringo stared at the weak form of John and felt a wave of pity.  
  
"Hey, Carl, Carl, get this man a drink."  
  
"John? Help me." At the sound of the voice, John turned around to face his mother, her skin broken from chemotherapy, her hair dying.  
  
"You're not real."  
  
"I need you. I'm afraid." Crichton walked slowly up a step.  
  
"You're, you're not real. They pulled you out of my mind. You died 5 years ago!"  
  
John ran off the step, in his haste to get away from the dying woman he fell heavily onto a chair, knocking it and himself onto the floor, he turned around, looking at his mother.  
  
Leslie started to cry, "I'm scared."  
  
"I just want out of this." He turned his head away. Holding up his hand as a protection from the memory.  
  
"Stay with me this time. Be with me when I go."  
  
"No, please, this, please," John unwillingly turned to look at his dying mother, "Please, no, no, oh god, this is cruel, this is cruel. Please, please don't."  
  
"I need you."  
  
"Please don't. Don't do this to me! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!"  
  
John flung himself away, the tears pouring down his face. Leslie hunched herself into a ball and sat there crying. From the sidelines Ringo watched.  
  
========  
  
Crais hung by the patrol car. He watched Crichton walk past him,  
  
"Got a problem pal?"  
  
For a bit remarks about uniform were exchanged, until Crais identified him as John Crichton.  
  
"I don't know. I don't know who I am anymore. Just leave me alone, please, just. Leave me alone. LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
As Crais attempted to arrest him for having too much, Crichton angrily turned around and punched Crais in the face. The force of the blow sent him reeling onto the patrol car, Crichton leaped on to him, punching him ferociously, he took the gun from Crais' holder. The gun pointed unsteadily at the limp body, with a growl replicating Scorpy's he hurled himself off the unconscious officer and walked away, Crais' body slipped slowly to the floor.  
  
=======  
  
John walked into Logan's office, standing there was Logan, Kaminsky, DK, Bettina and Jack. They stood there staring at Crichton, Kaminsky still tried to analyse the weak Crichton.  
  
"Scorpy can either let me loose, or watch me go berserk."  
  
The act was dropped now, there voices became fast and furious, as they attempted to decide what to order out for lunch. Yelling, Crichton watched with a feeling of helplessness, he fired his gun at each of them in turn. Nothing had an effect.  
  
"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..."  
  
=======  
  
"...OOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"  
  
Crichton lay on the bed in the hospital room, again. Crais stood there holding a small white dog, charging him.  
  
"Assault on a police officer, theft of police property, illegal possession of a firearm, five counts of attempted murder. That comes to, $29.45. Cash, cheque or credit card?"  
  
Crais held the bill out to Crichton, who reached up to take it but was prevented by the cuffs linking him to the bed.  
  
"Toto." With a last comment, Crais walked out, turning off the lights.  
  
"This thing has gone completely off the rails. Or maybe I have."  
  
The form of Scorpius appeared, assuring him he was not yet insane, telling him who was doing this to him, a Scarran, this confused John even further, so far he hadn't made enemies with Scarran's.  
  
"They're trying to break you. This is a deliberate attempt to drive you into insanity."  
  
Their conversation continued about who was in Crichton's head first, until Scorpius told him about implementing a second strategy.  
  
"You put something in my head."  
  
Crichton, looked on in horror as Scorpius explained what was in his head.  
  
"That's why I couldn't kill you on the Royal Planet."  
  
"Of course, a simple failsafe, but my main function is to access the wormhole knowledge you have in your brain. No matter how long that takes."  
  
"Hehehe, you're Harvey. Or is it Clarence? Guardian Angel, dismal rabbit?" Crichton sniffed "Harvey."  
  
Scorpius encouraged him to keep a hold on reality, on his true memories of Earth, his friends on Moya, and no to confide in anyone else there. Harvey stood there, explaining why his pulse pistol could not hurt a Scarran. He was just about to say how to kill the Scarran when the heat started to rise.  
  
"But to what? But to what? HARVEY! BUT TO WHAT?!!"  
  
=======  
  
Wisely Harvey decided to skip the sexual scene with John, Aeryn, Zhaan, Chiana and Rygel, and went straight onto Crichton wandering into the maternity ward. Looking horrified at DK, blood spraying everywhere after he cut his wrists. Blaming him for it.  
  
Crichton fell backwards into a pram and lay there with his mum and dad arguing over how useless he was, Jack flipped the pram, causing John to fall from the building. He fell back onto the sidewalk where he first met Crais. This time, Crais drove up in the patrol car and immediately pointed a gun at John. Crichton stared incredulously at Crais' red stilettos. Yelling out his rights.  
  
"Freeze! You're under arrest. You have the right to an attorney. If you can't afford one tough noogies! You can make one phone call, I recommend Tracy, 976-555-LOVE. Do you understand these rights as I have explained them to you? Well, do you, punk?!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then I can't arrest you!"  
  
Crais swung the door forward hitting Crichton in the face, knocking him flat on the floor.  
  
========  
  
"John. I really need to unburden myself on you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, lately, I've been thinking about you in a very different way."  
  
"Uhuh."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
Harvey decided to cut the memory short, deciding Scorpius did not need to hear about the Luxan Bonding Ritual, and Chiana.  
  
=======  
  
Once again, Harvey cut the memories to pieces, as they became more sexual, especially with Zhaan and his mother.  
  
=======  
  
John covered his face and pulled his hands away as the music blared in his ears. Everyone was dancing around, Ringo and Pilot fiercely played out the music. Crichton stood under the disco ball, crying out.  
  
"Oh, no, no, no, I don't boogieeeeayyyy!!!!!!"  
  
Aeryn's image cut through the throbbing lights, yelling out.  
  
"Clear the floor! Clear the floor! Clear the floor!"  
  
Aeryn shot the disco ball, everything fell into shattering pieces, Crichton lay on the floor, hunched up, looking at the PK boots standing by him. His hand reached out tentatively, Aeryn shook his hand off. Claiming she had searched half of this world for him.  
  
When Crichton asked who did this, Aeryn immediately proclaimed it was Scorpius and that she had killed him. John's suspicions were aroused at that point, especially when she wanted to know why he had muttered that it was strange. Crichton realised that this Aeryn was no more real than Dr. Bettina Fairchild.  
  
"No. No, you get nothing from me."  
  
"Frell you then. Stay."  
  
Aeryn's tongue curled in her mouth, looked at him fiercely and stalked off.  
  
The music and images reappeared, the whirling mixtures of image and sound got faster and faster.  
  
"Boogie or die!" cried D'Argo.  
  
"Kiss my..."  
  
Shot's of sharp sounds came through, Crichton was once again held in a position like a puppet. His veins bulging. The images came short and fast.  
  
DK bleeding, "Some friend you are!"  
  
D'Argo in the car, "Thinking about you..."  
  
Crais in stilettos, "Then I can't arrest you!"  
  
John's mother sitting there, pleading, "Be with me when I go."  
  
=======  
  
"After that I stopped his brain function for a few microts, it released him from the machine."  
  
"What happened after that? How did he escape from the Scarran?"  
  
"The Scarran's head was blown off by Crichton's pulse pistol's chamber overloading in the Scarran's mouth."  
  
Scorpius nodded.  
  
"Does he know about the chip?"  
  
"No, I erased all memory of it."  
  
"Good. The information I have provided your programme should activate soon, allowing you to take control of his body."  
  
Harvey looked particularly pleased at this information.  
  
"It would help he finding the wormhole information, if he thought he had escaped. His mind would relax. Let him escape the Command Carrier, I will then return him to you when I am finished."  
  
Scorpius looked over at the waking Crichton.  
  
"Very well. I fear this has taken too long, he is waking up. I must leave now."  
  
Crichton's eyes flickered open and caught Scorpius disappear. He had a final look of confusion until he was wrenched back into reality.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
Scorpius stood next to the human, holding the sensor pads.  
  
"What, what did you do to me?" Crichton groaned.  
  
"Merely discovering what the Scarran wanted with you."  
  
Crichton moaned and attempted to turn over. Scorpius lay a leather-clad hand on Crichton's shoulder.  
  
"And John, I am sorry about what the Scarran put you through," he lowered his voice, "Especially about your mother."  
  
Scorpius picked up the device and walked out of the room.  
  
Crichton lay there, his eyes dead, as the image of his dying mother filled his vision and cried out to him. Begging. Pleading.  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
And so ends the ninth chapter! Well, this took longer than I thought, so there's going to be one extra chapter. Hope you like this one, it's pretty much WGFA written out, but, boy, was it hard. Constantly stopping and starting as I grabbed the quotes! Well, I think I know that episode off by heart now. *g*  
  
Well, I better start the tenth chapter... so thank you so much, and I hope you like this one. Unless you don't like WGFA, then you most likely won't. But I haven't met a person yet who doesn't like WGFA.  
  
Loves you all, *hugs*  
  
Lots of hugs 'n' bugs, Jeni :-P (and the mysterious rubber chicken called Scorpius) 


	10. Reunion

Pain of Love and Memories  
  
Chapter 10: Reunion  
  
Zhaan was splayed out on the bed, as D'Argo looked gently down upon her, her eyelids started flickering. She opened them and saw the great Luxan's face looking concerned. She smiled a small smile and raised her hand, it felt D'Argo's cheek gently.  
  
"Sweet, D'Argo. Thank you."  
  
D'Argo did not dare say anything, lest he could not get the words out. Zhaan smiled further.  
  
"What has become of John and Aeryn and his friends? Have they returned?"  
  
D'Argo felt his throat close up, but forced it open.  
  
"Uh, they're, they're alright. Aeryn brought Crichton back safely, he's, he's fine. Scorpius, he didn't get them. His friends have returned home. But, uh, he decided to stay onboard."  
  
Zhaan smiled even further.  
  
"As he once said, we're a Jerey Spring-ger, kind of family."  
  
D'Argo just looked confused at this comment.  
  
"Everything is back to the way it was, I must, meditate and spend time with the Goddess. Thank you, sweet D'Argo."  
  
The Luxan nodded, rose and walked out of the door, with one backward glance. Zhaan sat up, she slipped the smooth material off her body and sat on the bed, revelling in her natural self. Although the other's may have objected, Zhaan preferred to stay naked, the clothes bore down upon her, giving her an almost constant feeling of claustrophobia. Crossing her legs, Zhaan's back was dead straight. Her eyes closed and her mind fell into itself.  
  
She felt herself in a blue simmering realm. Her mind eye opened, there she felt a true sense of fulfilment, the soft wind billowed behind her. Catching her ever so slightly, Zhaan felt herself borne away by the wind. Images flashed past her, some violent, some calm, but still, the old image came back to haunt the priestess. She was with her lover, Zhaan watched her cruel act again and again, his cry of pain and death echoed throughout her mind. Zhaan could have shielded herself from this horrific moment, but she chose not to, again and again. The calm priestess felt it gave her the motive she needed to carry on with her spiritual faith.  
  
Turning to another image, she saw the innocent face of John Crichton, he looked so different now. His adoption of the Peacekeeper clothing signified his decreasing reluctance to resist the Uncharted Territories way of life, it saddened Zhaan, in a way that could not be expressed with simple emotions, it cut down deep into her mind that someone, who she viewed so strong, could cut off his past like that.  
  
The next swirling image was indistinct, but Zhaan knew deep inside that it was Teal'c. The strange being had frightened her considerably, not Teal'c himself, but his symbiote. It's thoughts, desires, needs, scared her. To Zhaan, Teal'c's symbiote placed the doubt of her Goddess's true status in her mind.  
  
The Goa'uld, believing their superiority to all beings in the Universe, placing themselves in the position of Gods to suppress other species and force on them their wants and needs. Forcing them to believe they were gods. It horrified and sickened Zhaan to her very core. So much so, she needed to retreat into this realm, to assure herself that the Goddess was truly a goddess and not simply a charlatan, wanting to control lesser species.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
"Pilot, forget about the Pod, it's taking too long. I'll go down in Aeryn's Prowler."  
  
Chiana ran through the Moya's corridors, down to the Docking Bay. Making one stopover in her quarters to grab her travelling coat. Muttering various curses she shooed the DRDs away from the Prowler.  
  
"Come on, get out of here. Pilot, would you call off the DRDs?"  
  
"Certainly, Chiana, however, I am not certain it is a wise idea to go down in Aeryn's Prowler."  
  
"I'll worry about that later. Just, move the DRDs."  
  
Chiana could hear Pilot's relinquishing sigh over the comm, her face frowned slightly, but soon dismissed it. Opening the top hatch, Chiana jumped lithely inside, and settled herself down in the seat. She reached over to the controls and started the Prowler up, the slow whine got increasingly louder as Chiana tried to manoeuvre the Prowler out of Moya's Docking Bay.  
  
Inside the Prowler Chiana felt her confidence building, moving the controls sharply to steer out accurately, she was thrown to one side as the Prowler slammed into Moya's side.  
  
"Frell!" The Nebari shook her head and held it in her hand.  
  
"Chiana! Are you alright?" Pilot's concerned voice came over the comm.  
  
"Yeah, I'm... I'm fine, Pilot. I guess this Prowler's harder to control than I thought. Aeryn's sure going to be pissed with me."  
  
Chiana landed the Prowler again, and let the systems cool down. Suddenly a knocking came to her right, at the hatch was the face of Samantha Carter, her face had a slight glare on it. Chiana sighed and opened the hatch.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What the hell did you just do?" Sam's angry voice reverberated inside the Prowler.  
  
"I had a little problem, ok?"  
  
Sam glared at her.  
  
"I'm coming with you, you can't go on your own!"  
  
"Frell off, human!" Chiana attempted to push off Sam's grip on the edge of the ship.  
  
"That ain't happening. The Colonel told me to go with you, what if the bad guys are on the planet?"  
  
"The scans showed no Peacekeeper vessels on the planet's surface."  
  
"How about we go girl power on this thing, huh? Just you and me. We'll bring Rygel back."  
  
Although Chiana was stubborn, she wasn't the kind to refuse persistence help.  
  
"Fine, get in."  
  
Sam's athletic form jumped into the back of the ship. The hatch moved down slowly.  
  
"This thing got any seatbelts?"  
  
Chiana ignored the human as she restarted the engines. Although the Prowler was damaged, it was still in good enough condition to fly. Without pausing to check the outside, Chiana flew it out of the Docking Bay. Although Pilot didn't openly show his annoyance at Chiana's frivolity, his brow wrinkled ever so slightly.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Down on the planet Rygel was enjoying himself, this was not like the usual Commerce Planet, it was cleaner, more respectable and the locals were idiots. His throne-sled made various clanking noises, the trinkets he had conned out of the owner's clutches.  
  
Rygel floated pass the various stores, his keen eyes picky up the real and fake.  
  
"Get out of my way, frellnik!" He growled angrily at a hood figure who jostled him as he passed.  
  
The hooded man spun around, looking up at the face of the rude local, it glinted slightly. Rygel's eyes widened in horror, his fearful tendencies overruling any calmness.  
  
"Come with me." The low voice of the hooded man was sinister, it had a ring of danger to it, yet it was vaguely familiar, Rygel put this down to a lack of food. The stranger clutched Rygel's ear, twisting it ever so slightly, the pain shot through Rygel, his tiny faced screwed up. However, even though Rygel was a coward, he sometimes would not go down without a fight, be it negotiating or bribing or fighting. The Hynerian's sharp teeth clapped down on the stranger's arm.  
  
The stranger cried out in pain, throwing his head back to howl to the heavens, his hood fell off, underneath was the ever strange and potentially unstable, Stark. The metal-covered side of his face shone brightly, Rygel would see a smallest amount of light, which was quickly subdued as Stark regained control of himself. He glared down at the disposed Hynerian and pulled him alongside him, as the locals stared in confusion at the odd scene.  
  
"Get your hands off me!" snarled Rygel, the indignant Hynerian attempted to twist out of Stark's grip.  
  
Stark pushed Rygel through a doorway, it was dark and damp, the smell was overpowering and for Rygel's sensitive nose, overwhelming. He felt all three stomachs lurch as they attempted to expel anything that was inside of him.  
  
"Ssshhh!" Stark's slightly unstable voice pierced the darkness.  
  
"What are you doing here, Rygel, there are Peacekeepers here!"  
  
"What? The Pod's scans showed no Peacekeeper ships!"  
  
"They arrived off the Command Carrier before it left. We have to leave! The Pod, we have to get off this planet, now."  
  
"Where did he go?" A thud was heard outside, sounding much like a skull cracking on a hard stone wall.  
  
Stark swung round, the fear registering on his face, as he heard the sharp, marching steps of the Peacekeeper's. The Banik held up a device, pressed a button and slid it along the floor towards the entrance. Hoisting Rygel in a firm grip, Stark ran out of the building, through a back entrance.  
  
Shockwaves flared throughout the building and onto the street, pushing both the Banik and the Hynerian into a huddled heap.  
  
"Get off me! You fahrbot Banik!"  
  
Rygel's angry form struggled out from under Stark. His throne-sled was still trapped under the still form of Stark, Rygel's small hands poked the unconscious Banik. A faint groan came from his lips, but he refused to move.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
"Are you alright, Jack? That wound's pretty bad."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Jack gasped in pain as he struggled to sit up on the bed, the golden covers slipped beneath him.  
  
"Hey." Daniel gripped Jack's shoulder and back and hauled him upright.  
  
"Got any food? Damn, I'm hungry. And thirsty."  
  
"I, I don't know. Let me go find someone."  
  
"Nah, forget it. I ain't hungry anymore."  
  
"Jack, what happened?"  
  
Jack sighed. "It's... it's a long story. We were captured, the small ship, the X-wing, it was forced onboard, Aeryn was captured, I managed to keep low. I found that guy, Tyruc, except he was called Velorek. We... we managed to bust Johnny, Aeryn and M'Lee out of the cells, I told Johnny how we got here and he went all crazy on me. We split up, me 'n' M'Lee made it too the Docking Area first. But the Peacekeeper's did something, man, it hurt like hell."  
  
"This?" Daniel pointed at his wound.  
  
"Nah, it was, crap, it was painful. Kinda like a really high whistle. Anyway, M'Lee smashed a nearby thing that was causing it. We got on the ship and, not escaped, they let us go. Then we found you guys."  
  
Daniel stared at the Colonel as he leaned back.  
  
"God, I need some sleep."  
  
++++++++++++  
  
The injured Peacekeeper staggered upwards, he looked over to his companion, she was dead. Gripping his pulse rifle he looked through the flames, there was his prey, the still form of the Banik and the small Hynerian. He walked, one slow step at a time, towards the two figures.  
  
He lifted the pulse rifle and aimed it, the small beeping alerted Rygel, he turned around to see the bloody face of the Peacekeeper staring at him, his piercing eyes gripped Rygel. The barrel entered Rygel's view.  
  
Thwack!  
  
The butt of Sam's boot connected with the Peacekeeper's chest. He fell to the ground, looking up at the fierce human. The pulse rifle lay just out of his reach, he fingers struggled to pick it up. Sam's foot kicked it out of reach. The Peacekeeper gasped hoarsely.  
  
"Who the frell are you?"  
  
The Peacekeeper never even heard Sam's answer, his head rolled to one side and his eyes closed. Sam bent down.  
  
"I think he's dead."  
  
Chiana went up to Rygel and the figure on the floor. She rolled him over, off Rygel's throne-sled.  
  
"Stark!" She gasped as the metal covering glinted with the flickering of the nearby flames from the explosion.  
  
Rygel clambered onto his throne-sled. Frelling good fortune, all his possessions were still in it. He activated the controls and hovered above the ground.  
  
"What do we do with these two?" Sam pointed at the two dead Peacekeeper's.  
  
"Nothing, just leave them there, either the locals will bury them, or they'll be stripped for their clothing or body parts."  
  
Sam looked horrified.  
  
"We can't let them do that!"  
  
"Frell you human, those two just tried to kill Stark and Rygel. I couldn't careless about them."  
  
Chiana's callous attitude hit Sam. She stood there are stared at the grey alien.  
  
"Here, help me get him upright. C'mon!"  
  
Sam broke out of her reverie and pulled Stark up, she gripped his arms and they slowly dragged him back to the Prowler. The movement wakened the Banik slave.  
  
"The... the pod. I have a transport pod, needs to be returned."  
  
++++++++++++  
  
M'Lee felt her stomach churn. She could feel the artificial calcium swim around inside her. She was tired. Dead tired. She turned her head. Her arms were tired. Her legs were tired. They burned with a vicious fire.  
  
'I want to sleep. Forever.' She thought. M'Lee turned her head and slept. Forever.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Yes! Finished Chapter 10, slightly underestimated the WGFA part, so, I still have two more chapters and the Epilogue to add. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Means so much to me. *hugs*  
  
Lots of hugs 'n' bugs, Jeni :-P (and the mysterious rubber chicken called Scorpius) 


	11. Dreams

Pain of Love and Memories  
  
Chapter 11: Dreams  
  
Crichton sat in the cold cell. His mental and physical self were almost on the point of collapse. The further round of tortures that Scorpius had exposed him to, had weakened him. He curled up inside himself, rocking backwards and forwards ever so slightly. He looked up, a shadowy figure stood in front of him, blocking the little light from his face.  
  
The figure bent down, two delicate hands clutched his face. He looked into the face of the figure.  
  
"Gilina."  
  
Gilina's face appeared. Her blond hair in its usual fashion. She kissed him on the lips, pulled away and silently shook her head.  
  
"No... Aeryn."  
  
The face of Gilina rippled and Aeryn's face took her place. Her head nodded.  
  
"How did you get here? Has Scorpius hurt you?"  
  
Aeryn continued crouching down by Crichton. Her eyes pierced into his.  
  
"Stay with me." He croaked, his voice breaking from the effort of keeping the tears from rolling down his face. It was not successful, the tears fell, they were clearer than a bounteous spring. Aeryn brought her face in closer, rubbing the tears from his face.  
  
She pulled Crichton down on her, he instantly gave up every movement of his body to the ex-Peacekeeper whom he had come to love. His soul grasped onto Aeryn, seeing as his body could not.  
  
"I can't do this anymore, Aeryn, I just can't." His hoarse whisper floated up to the ex-Peacekeeper. The tears ran down his face, through pain and loss. The despair seeped inside of him as he looked to a non-existent future. Self-made images of him dying in pain rose to his mind.  
  
"He did something to me, I don't know what, but something." His hands grasped his head in frustration.  
  
Aeryn pulled his hands away and held John close to her, running her hands through his out of control hair.  
  
"Y'know Aeryn, I'm so tired, let me sleep."  
  
Aeryn pulled John's face up to hers and she shook her head, her eyes glittering dangerously.  
  
"Give me one reason why I shouldn't." He snapped back, his voice showing the strain he was under.  
  
Aeryn reached up and placed her hand on her chest, pointing to herself.  
  
John took a deep breath, "Yes. Yes, that's a reason."  
  
The human and the Sebacean remained in each others arms for at least half an arn. Suddenly, John pulled away from Aeryn. He gazed into her face.  
  
"We had some good times. I... I just wish we could have had more."  
  
Aeryn's silent form stared at Crichton. She reached up a hand to hold his face, stopping it midway, he held onto her hand.  
  
"You have to go now."  
  
Aeryn pulled her hand free easily, stood up and turned around, she was gone.  
  
John closed his eyes, and rolled over, lying in the corner, clutching his jacket to him. If he had looked up, he would have seen the still form of Lieutenant Braca staring at him through the bars.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Chiana flew ahead with the Prowler, inside with her was Rygel, behind flew the two transport pods - connected with umbilical cables. Inside the leading transport pod was Stark and Sam.  
  
"What the frell did you think you were doing, toad?!" Chiana snapped angrily at Rygel in the Prowler. The Hynerian clambered upward, he could not use the throne-sled in the Prowler and had to leave it lying still.  
  
"Doing what you would have done, in the circumstances. Don't lie to me Chiana, you're like me, you would escape at the nearest opportunity, I simply retreated for a short amount of time. At least I have something to show for it."  
  
Rygel slid back down to examine his trinkets more closely and hold them, reassuring himself that they were his.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
On the transport pod Sam sat there in silence, unsure of how to react to Stark. She decided that she couldn't bear the silence any longer.  
  
"So, how do you know Moya's crew?"  
  
"Crichton and I were imprisoned together, when his shipmates came to rescue him, they liberated me as well. Scorpius was not pleased."  
  
"Scorpius? That's the guy chasing Crichton isn't it? Why?"  
  
Stark sighed. Unlike the others he didn't think about it being Crichton's right for him to tell them.  
  
"I was imprisoned on the Gammak base for two cycles, a hundred times I was put in the Aurora Chair, for it to wrench my personal memories from me. However, I am a Stykera, I was able to hide my thoughts, it kept me alive. Then I was joined by Crichton, he was there on a mission, to provide a cure for Aeryn. He was captured, and with short but more intensive sessions than I endured, Scorpius found out about his knowledge about wormholes."  
  
At this Sam's eyes widened, but let Stark continue with his story.  
  
"As you know, Crichton travelled here by a wormhole, and Scorpius is determined to develop wormhole tech. So, I assume Scorpius has been chasing Crichton, since we departed after our escape. What's wrong?"  
  
Sam sat there, her eyes staring into the floor. She looked as if she'd throw up.  
  
"Wormholes? God, Stark, that's what we do. Us. Colonel O'Neill's team. The others. We travel about the galaxy, through devices that create stable wormholes. Oh, God, and this Scorpius, he'd use them for a weapon? The effects, the devastation if he ever wielded the pow..."  
  
"Sshh!" Stark held Sam's shoulders. Sam spun around.  
  
"Thank god, the Colonel escaped." Sam's imagination started to run wild, she had snap visions of Jack strapped to a chair crying out in pain with blood running down his face. The tears pricked her eyes, yet she managed to hold them back.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
All three ships were pulled into the Docking Bay, D'Argo waited to greet them, Rygel floated down the steps of the transport pod. The Luxan snarled and strode across to the Hynerian.  
  
"You frelling..."  
  
Rygel gasped as D'Argo's strong grip clutched hold of his throat.  
  
"Get off me you frelling Luxan!" D'Argo snarled and pushed Rygel and his throne-sled out of the way to greet Chiana.  
  
"Stark." D'Argo stared at the Banik.  
  
"Ka D'Argo, welcome, I felt the need to return the transport pod you lent me. Is Zhaan about?"  
  
"No. She is in meditation and wishes not to be disturbed."  
  
Stark inclined his head.  
  
"I'll show you to some quarters."  
  
"Thank you, I need to rest."  
  
The two walked off from the Docking Bay, Chiana stood there holding the pulse rifle, realising D'Argo had completely ignored her. She felt a tiny resentment swelling inside of her.  
  
Brushing past the still form of Chiana, Sam rushed to the Colonel's quarters, she stopped at the entrance to the corridor, suddenly realising she had forgotten the way. Turning around, she called to Chiana.  
  
"Hey, could you help me find the Colonel's quarters?"  
  
"Yeah." Chiana sighed, "Yeah, sure."  
  
The Nebari turned to look at the Major, she had a mixture of confusion and horror on her face.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"I'm sorry. But I can't understand a word you're saying."  
  
The Nebari's eyes widened.  
  
"Please, take me to the Colonel's quarters."  
  
Knowing Sam wouldn't know what she said, the Nebari nodded and led her through the corridors.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
In the Colonel's quarters, Jack laid on the bed slumbering quietly. His arm was an angry red, although the wound had formed a scab, it was still incredibly hot. Daniel looked concerned, afraid Jack would develop an infection. Touching Jack's forehead, it was burning hot.  
  
"Daniel!" Sam's voice caused him to turn around, she looked extremely worried. "Daniel, can you... can you understand Chiana."  
  
The Nebari slunk up, she spoke to Daniel, his eyes widened.  
  
"Uh, of course, can't you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Probably a good thing." Daniel shook his head, "Uh, why, why can't you?"  
  
"I don't know, where's Teal'c?"  
  
"With Yenay, I think."  
  
Sam turned to Chiana.  
  
"Can you bring Teal'c and Yenay here, please?"  
  
Chiana nodded and walked out of the room.  
  
"How's the Colonel doing?" Sam's voice was laced with worry.  
  
"Not good, I think he's developing an infection."  
  
The Colonel's eyes flickered open.  
  
"Hey, Daniel, Major." Sam smiled at his voice.  
  
"Sir."  
  
"Daniel, did, did you find out why Johnny freaked out on the Command Carrier?"  
  
Daniel didn't want to admit that he hadn't left the Colonel's side through worry, it's a man thing.  
  
"What's he talking about?" Sam whispered to Daniel.  
  
"On the Command Carrier, where Crichton and the others are, Jack told Crichton what we do and he freaked, told Jack he had to get away from him."  
  
Sam felt her heart go heavy, she glanced kindly at her CO.  
  
"I know." She whispered. Sam sat up on the bed, helping the Colonel sit up. "Colonel, I have something to tell you." Slowly, so the Colonel could hear and understand every word, she recounted what Stark had told her about Crichton's experiences on the Gammak Base, and why he was sought by Scorpius.  
  
After she had finished, the Colonel closed his eyes.  
  
"Oh, God. Johnny, I shouldn't have left you."  
  
"Sam, he needs to rest, the infection will get worse if not."  
  
Both of them forced the Colonel to lie down, his forehead was burning up. The Colonel soon fell into a deep sleep again, although no a peaceful one, nightmares haunted him, all of the images that he created from his feverish imagination, involved Crichton screaming in pain, alternating with the Stargate expelling the vortex of the wormhole.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Aeryn grasped her chest, bent double she started crying out almost inaudibly, Velorek rushed to the edge of his cell. Fear registering on his face.  
  
"Aeryn! Are you alright?"  
  
At the sudden sound, the guards spun round. One of them immediately commed the Doctor.  
  
"Jas, get down here, now."  
  
It took only two hundred microts for Jas to rush down to the cells containing Aeryn and Velorek. He hurried into Aeryn's cell, clutching her shaking body. Velorek hung at the edge of his cell, watching with concern. Jas pulled out an injector from his belt, he stabbed Aeryn in the arm, gradually the shaking stopped and she calmed down.  
  
Also from his belt, Jas pulled out a small device, he ran it over her heart, where Aeryn was clutching. He turned it over to look at the results displaying on the small screen. His eyes shadowed over as he read the readings.  
  
"What's wrong?" Aeryn's whisper drew the attention of Jas away from the readings.  
  
"You have a rare problem with your synax nerve in your heart, it only shows itself once in an early age, it's the only way we can diagnose it, it is completely silent and near invisible before. All previous attempts to write it out of the Sebacean genes have ended in failure. Fortunately, it only starts to seriously affect any Sebacean when they come within the last twenty-five cycles of their natural life, usually around two hundred cycles. It will shorten your life, but only by a few cycles, maybe eight or ten."  
  
"Will it affect my fighting?"  
  
"No, all previous cases have not affected the fighting ability of those with the condition."  
  
"Good." With frightening speed, Aeryn delivered a pantak jab to Jas, who failed to act defensively.  
  
The guards sprang forward, their weapons ready, however, Aeryn pushed the doctor's body in front of her.  
  
"Don't. Open Velorek's cell, or I break the doctor's neck."  
  
The guards hesitated briefly, but they finally went to open Velorek's cell. Velorek stepped out.  
  
"Give your weapons to him." The guards hesitated further, "Now!" Aeryn twisted Jas' neck ever so slightly. The soldiers hurried to comply, Velorek reached out for their pulse rifles. Aeryn held out her hand for one, which Velorek thrust a pulse rifle into.  
  
Gripping the pulse rifle, Aeryn dropped the still body of Jas, the soldiers jumped forward, but Aeryn and Velorek reminded they were the ones holding the pulse rifles. The two soldiers were ushered into different cells.  
  
"Drop your comms." Velorek's voice had an air of command to it. The soldiers complied and dropped the comms on the floor.  
  
"Move back!" The soldiers backed away to the back of their separate cells. Both Aeryn and Velorek fired at the comms. Soon, all that remained was two small lumps of melted metal.  
  
The two ex-Peacekeepers slid out of the cell corridor. The escape was on.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Teal'c and Yenay entered the cell, Chiana was behind them, but as soon as they reached there, she disappeared.  
  
"What is wrong, Major Carter?" Teal'c looked at the still form of Jack.  
  
"He was wounded." Carter turned to look at Yenay, "Can you heal him? We think the wound is getting infected."  
  
Yenay sighed. She had neglected to tell them this beforehand.  
  
"No," she held up her hand with the healing device, "It has a limited amount it can be used, before it has to rejuvenate itself."  
  
Daniel hung his head. He got up and went to the doorway, he called Chiana's name, it echoed through the passageway.  
  
"We have to get Jack back, he needs medical care."  
  
"What about the facilities aboard this Leviathan, Daniel Jackson?"  
  
"No, Teal'c. The one that handles medicine is right now in a state of deep meditation, she can't be woken up." Sam said.  
  
"We have to go, now."  
  
"What about Crichton?" Sam voiced what the Colonel would have said.  
  
"From what I've seen and heard, Sam, Crichton seems to have developed, to a certain extent, a type of family. Besides, we can always return, they can wait in orbit of the planet for our return."  
  
"You seem to have thought about it a lot, Daniel Jackson."  
  
"Yeah, well, an unconscious Jack isn't great for conversation."  
  
"Someone's got to tell Chiana and D'Argo what we've decided, and I'll need a translator."  
  
"Why, Major Carter?"  
  
"I don't know why, but my translator microbes have stopped working."  
  
"Then we share the same problem, mine have also ceased functioning."  
  
Sam's eyes widened.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Teal'c nodded. However, before the conversation could continue on those lines, Chiana poked her head around the corridor.  
  
"You called?" Daniel walked up to her and explained their predicament.  
  
"Jack's getting worse, we can't heal him here, we need to get back to Earth. Can you tell Pilot to Starburst back to the planet you picked us up from?"  
  
"Yeah, I... I think so. Let me just see."  
  
"Pilot," Chiana called down into her comm. "Can you Starburst back to the last Commerce planet? Crichton's friends need to return home."  
  
"I am not certain, Moya Starburst a very short distance, so it should be possible, but it may require at least two attempts."  
  
The usual vibrations were felt through Moya as Starburst was initiated. The blue lines crept quickly across Moya's skin, suddenly she disappeared the burst of blue light. The planet that came in front of Moya was familiar.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Zhaan was bathed in the light blue light of her meditation realm. She was faced with the image of Stark, she reached up and touched the metal side of his face. Zhaan could feel the power radiate from him, her heart was lighter, looking at Stark. A slow smile spread across her face, and she fell back into a whirling vortex of blue light, the different shades played across her face. Her eyelids flickered and she spread her arms out, feeling the warmth and kindness of the light.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
"Chiana? Please may you tell Colonel O'Neill and his team that they are fortunate, Moya has managed to Starburst directly to the Commerce planet."  
  
"Thank you, Pilot." Daniel's voice echoed down through Chiana's comm. However, before the others could get their thanks in, Chiana ran out of the door. She was still hurt by D'Argo's behaviour after she got back from fetching Rygel.  
  
Jack started convulsing. Yenay ran to his side.  
  
"We need to get him back to Earth, now." She half-yelled.  
  
Immediately Teal'c stepped forward, he and Yenay picked up the Colonel, Yenay holding his head and Teal'c his feet. They back out of the room, heading for, what they hoped was the Docking Bay.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Whoo! Just one more Chapter and an Epilogue! Wow! :-D feel all smiley!  
  
Lots of hugs 'n' bugs, Jeni :-P (and the mysterious rubber chicken called Scorpius) 


	12. Home Again

Pain of Love and Memories  
  
Chapter 12: Home Again  
  
"Sir, the two fugitives, Aeryn Sun and her companion have escaped from the cells. Should I send a unit in response?"  
  
Scorpius growled, the time had come to let Crichton leave. He called back into his comm.  
  
"No, Braca. Let them go, but assemble a few units to force them towards Crichton's cell, order the soldiers there to be defeated by the fugitives, then let them escape to the Docking Area."  
  
Braca sighed ever so slightly, but long experience had taught him to follow Scorpius' orders, as he always came on top, that's why Braca followed him.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Aeryn and Velorek slipped through the Command Carrier corridors, they saw a few patrols, but went the opposite way to them. It was not long until Aeryn and Velorek found Crichton's cell. Silently communicating with Velorek, the ex-Peacekeepers had a soldier each. Both guards fell down, hard.  
  
Aeryn walked up to the cell door, she peered in. In the darkness was a crouched figure.  
  
"Crichton." She called out. The figure lifted it's head, the tears had dried on his face. His eyes stared into Aeryn's and gradually the fire of life was relit and he stood up and strode over to the bars.  
  
"Get me out of here." He hissed.  
  
Aeryn nodded.  
  
"Stand back."  
  
Crichton moved quickly back from the bars, Aeryn's pulse rifle powered up and shot the control panel. The door hissed and swung open. Crichton rushed out, and held Aeryn tightly, whispering in her ear:  
  
"We have to leave. Now."  
  
The two pulled away from each other, stared in each others eyes briefly, and walked to the end of the corridor.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
"Braca. Move the patrols away, order everyone out of the way to the Docking Area. Only... only place three expendable soldiers for them to encounter. Make sure they triumph over the guards."  
  
Braca undertook Scorpius' orders with experienced acceleration. He had no trouble in finding three expendable guards.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
"Where are you going?" D'Argo's gruff voice echoed behind SG-1 and Yenay.  
  
"The Docking Bay, we need to get the Colonel back to Earth, now, I don't know how long he'll last, with this infection attacking his body."  
  
"It's actually that way." D'Argo motioned towards a different corridor.  
  
"Thanks." Daniel expressed gratitude as they walked passed.  
  
"Wait, let me lead you." D'Argo moved in front of the party and walked down the passageway.  
  
Sam walked through the passage, thoughts flitted through her mind. 'Why? Why are my microbes not working anymore?' She thought back to various injections se had had over the past years of working at the SGC. A vague theory started to develop in her mind, if she was right, then all of their microbes would stop working. But what about Teal'c? Why were his not working? Of course, the Goa'uld in his pouch, it was there and would kill any invading foreign body. Sam was sad, the microbes were a great asset, however, there wasn't enough time to obtain any more, they had to get the Colonel back to Earth.  
  
SG-1, Yenay and D'Argo soon arrived at the Docking Bay. D'Argo walked up to a transport pod.  
  
"I better fly you down to the planet." He called down the comm. "Pilot, please may you send a few DRDs down to the Docking Bay, to prepare the transport pod."  
  
"Certainly, Ka D'Argo, however, the transport pod that Dominar Rygel took down to the planet is still fuelled and ready to depart."  
  
"Excellent. Thank you Pilot."  
  
D'Argo, Sam, Daniel, Yenay and Teal'c holding Jack, boarded the transport pod. The unconscious Jack was laid on the floor, his head was burning up as Yenay cradled his head in her lap.  
  
"Teal'c, Daniel, I... I think I know what's causing out microbes to cease functioning. Janet. She's injected so much, stuff, to protect us from various diseases, they must still be in our system, and killing the translator microbes. And Teal'c's Goa'uld must be killing them, protecting him from foreign bodies."  
  
Daniel's eyes widened.  
  
"But, but, why haven't mine been destroyed?"  
  
"I thought about that, well, Jolinar. Some part of her must still be within me. Killing the microbes faster than Janet's drugs. I think, eventually, you too will not be able to understand everyone."  
  
Daniel sighed. He loved his microbes, however, some small part was grateful, he would still be able to use all of the languages he spent so long learning.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
The trio flitted through the Command Carrier's corridors. So far they had only met two guards, who they had taken down easily.  
  
They were almost at the Docking Area when another guard stepped out, surprising them. He managed to get one blow to Velorek's jaw, until Aeryn used all her fury to beat him into unconsciousness.  
  
They viewed the large Docking Area, the Marauder was still in the same place from when Velorek had arrived. Throwing caution to the winds, the trio rushed across the Docking Area to the Marauder, surprised they were not met with any resistance.  
  
The two ex-Peacekeepers and the human piled into the Marauder, Aeryn immediately sat down at the controls, initiating start up. John sat at the entrance, willing the door to shut faster, as it was half way, the demonic figure of Scorpius appeared in front of them. The familiar sense of horror crept into him, however, it did not overtake him. They had almost escaped, his confidence building, he called out to Scorpius:  
  
"You lose."  
  
Scorpius watched the door shut, John had one final glimpse of his nemesis, he stood there, shaking his head slowly.  
  
The Marauder flew out of the Docking Area and out of the Command Carrier. They were free.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
The transport pod landed on the planet, next to the Stargate. All aboard disembarked, Teal'c and Sam, this time, holding Jack. His feverish brow burning against Sam's bare arm. Daniel walked up to the DHD, he punched in the code for Earth. The Stargate activated itself, the whirling disc highlighting the selected symbols, the whirling vortex was expelled from the lumen.  
  
Daniel walked up to D'Argo.  
  
"Wait in orbit for us, tell Crichton, we'll come back. Once Jack is safe."  
  
D'Argo nodded, he watched all, but Yenay, moving up the steps. They slipped through the rippling watery membrane. A few microts after they were through, the membrane dispersed. Yenay walked up to D'Argo.  
  
"I know I won't be able to understand your language, but I have one question, just nod your head if the answer's yes. Moya is a living ship?"  
  
D'Argo nodded his head.  
  
"And her species is spread throughout the galaxy?"  
  
D'Argo was unsure of what to say to that, so he shook his head and nodded it.  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
D'Argo shook his head.  
  
"Thank you. I must return now. The Council will want to know why I was forced to abandon my position on Apophis' ship."  
  
Yenay walked up to the DHD and entered the code for the new Tok'ra hideout. Once again the whirling vortex entered the Commerce planet, Yenay stepped through with only one backward look at D'Argo.  
  
D'Argo looked around at the Commerce planet, only to be greeted with looks of amazement and fear from the surrounding locals. The Stargate being activated three times within a short amount of time was enough to place a feeling of fear inside of them. There were plenty of reasons to be afraid in the Uncharted Territories.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
John lay on the cold, hard floor of the Marauder, he looked into a dark corner, only to glimpse a flash of yellow. The DRD poked his antenna out, and rolled up to John's face. Crichton grinned, patted the DRD on the back and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Aeryn watched the sleeping Crichton, and turned to face Velorek. She swallowed and confronted her past.  
  
"You wanted to talk."  
  
Velorek looked into her eyes.  
  
"Yes. I... I don't blame you for what happened on Moya. Last time. You... you were a Peacekeeper, a true Peacekeeper. Although, I still feel for you Aeryn, I cannot bring myself to love you anymore. I don't blame you, but you still betrayed me, I, just cannot handle it. Besides," a slow smile crept on his face, "You love Crichton."  
  
Aeryn took a deep breath and locked eyes with Velorek.  
  
"Yes. I didn't expect you to forgive me, just accept, I am different now." She looked at Crichton.  
  
Velorek placed a hand on her shoulder. He smiled briefly, before turning back to the controls.  
  
"I thought, we would head for the planet where the Command Carrier first dropped me and M'Lee off."  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
"D'Argo! Chiana! There is a Marauder approaching!"  
  
"Pilot, can we Starburst yet?" Chiana's voice called out to the guide.  
  
"No. Wait, the Marauder is sending a transmission. It's, it's Aeryn!"  
  
"Pilot! Initiate the Docking Web!"  
  
Chiana ran down to the Docking Bay, her lithe figure negotiating the passageways with practiced ease.  
  
The steam erupted from the Marauder as it landed in the Docking Bay. Aeryn, Velorek and Crichton stepped down. Chiana burst into a big smile and leaped onto John, wrapping her arms around his body. John broke into a smile and pulled her off.  
  
"Glad you're pleased I'm back."  
  
"Where's M'Lee?"  
  
Chiana glared at Velorek.  
  
"In her cell."  
  
Velorek glared back.  
  
"Show me."  
  
The two walked along the passages in silence, each bristling with hostility. They reached her cell, Velorek opened it and rushed in to see M'Lee laying on the bed. He touched her arm, it was cold. Dead cold. Velorek felt the fear building up in his throat, the tears dripped down his face. Leaning close to her face he planted a kiss on her closed lips.  
  
"She said, she said the artificial calcium would kill her one day. I... I thought she was wrong." His whisper was choked with emotion. Standing up, Velorek scooped his arms underneath her small body and lifted her up and walked back to the Docking Bay.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
D'Argo had just arrived back in the transport pod and was greeting Crichton. When they watched Velorek walk in, the tears still flowing down his face, gripping M'Lee's body to him.  
  
"It was the artificial calcium. I'm going to leave now."  
  
"Where will you go?" Aeryn asked, concern in her voice as she stared at the body of M'Lee.  
  
"To find a peaceful planet. I'll bury her, amongst the plants," a small smile broke out, "It'll annoy her, always hated plants."  
  
Aeryn smiled.  
  
"Maybe, maybe I can find someone who can reverse Scorpius' face alterations. Return to myself."  
  
"Good luck." Crichton whispered.  
  
The ex-Peacekeeper climbed back into the Marauder and laid M'Lee's body on the floor. He then walked back the doorway, holding something.  
  
"You forgot your DRD."  
  
The little DRD scurried out of the Docking Bay, wanting to go tell the other DRDs of his adventure.  
  
Aeryn, Chiana, Crichton and D'Argo watched the Marauder leave the Docking Bay.  
  
"Someone better tell Pilot about what happened and tell him to get us out of here, the Command Carrier better come back. What happened to Jack?" He added as an afterthought.  
  
"They left, the Colonel was ill, Zhaan is in meditation, so they needed to get him back to Erp."  
  
Crichton smiled a sad smile.  
  
"Aeryn, you better tell Pilot about what has just happened, I'm sure he's confused." Aeryn nodded and walked out of the Docking Bay, giving one last concerned look.  
  
Chiana fondled the locket she had stolen after rescuing Rygel. She was going to give it to D'Argo, but gazing at Aeryn's smashed Prowler, she decided to give it to her. Chiana looked up at D'Argo and sidled up to him.  
  
"D'Argo, we need to talk." The Luxan gave her a look. She just pulled his arm, so together they walked out of the Bay.  
  
Crichton sighed. He blocked out the memories from the Command Carrier, he would face them another time. Wandering slowly, he found himself on the Terrace. John sat down and looked out into the vastness of space, he sat there and remembered Aeryn. The visit of Jack brought the words of an Earth poem he remembered, he hadn't liked it much at first, but since developing a friendship with Aeryn he loved it. He sat there singing it quietly:  
  
"You are my sun-shine my only sun-shine, You make me happy, when skies are grey, You'll never know dear, how much I love you, Now please don't take my sun-shine away."  
  
++++++++++++++ 


	13. Epilogue

Pain of Love and Memories  
  
Epilogue  
  
Jack, Daniel, Sam and Teal'c looked out at the Commerce planet.  
  
"Do you think they're up there, Daniel?"  
  
Daniel walked up to a local, and tried speaking to him  
  
"Is there a Leviathan in orbit?"  
  
The local looked like an official, but evidently their appearance through the 'Gate frightened him. His eyes widened and shook his head before promptly running off. Daniel walked back to Jack, his face was sad.  
  
"Right, let's get back to base. This information about Johnny goes no further than us and Hammond. I don't want his father knowing, evidently he didn't make it back from the Peacekeeper vessel. He's dead. To Jack he died a long time ago. Let's go."  
  
Jack took a deep breath and turned back to the Stargate, his work, his life.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
John stood in Command, looking out a strange sight greeted his eyes. A mist of some sort. He called out to Pilot:  
  
"Pilot, what the hell is this stuff?"  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
FIN. 


End file.
